Beautiful Boy
by missyAn
Summary: It is a slash story with BDMS themes
1. Chapter 1

How Tim got himself into this situation was hard to explain and it was most embarrassing . Tim was never very adventurous in his sex life and his bed partners was always female. How he ended up in a gay club ,with overtly BDMS themes , he couldn't explain , it was where his subconscious led him. After another miserable day of listening to his partner Tony's barbs that he was either gay or so unattractive and boring ,that no female would look at him twice , he had to break out of his boring routine and do something so over the top,that it pacified his inner wimp.

Tim rarely indulged in hard liquor ,but tonight he ordered Absolut vodka straight on the rocks. Soon he started to relax and his ruffled feathers settled down and he got his courage back to start looking around. The club was full and Tim saw a lot of masters with their subs. In front of him was a young sub draped over an attractive , muscular man's knees. His perfect rounded butt was bare and his pants lying on his feet, his master was giving him a good spanking,his butt turning bright red. The young sub was moaning and although a few tears was running down his cheek,he kept perfectly still, the trust in his master so obvious.

The scene in front of Tim kept his gaze captured,although he was blushing bright red , he felt the arousal running through his groin. He couldn't help wondering how it would feel to have that big,strong hands spanking his own butt. He relished the thought of giving over all control to a strong master that had his goodwill at heart. Tim was surprised that when he was thinking of a strong master,his mind formed the picture of his own Boss. His cock hardened instinctively just thinking of his Boss's strong,calloused hands spanking his bare butt. He could almost hear his Boss's strict voice telling him to count every slap.

* * *

><p>Gibbs have always lusted after his youngest team member , the inherent shyness and innocence of Timothy McGee was alluring ,to a sexually commanding man as him. The day he told agent Timothy McGee that he was his from now on,he meant it in more ways than Tim could understand at that moment. Through the years he waited for any signs that Tim was ready for their relationship to move further.<p>

Gibbs was an experienced master and although he hasn't practised for years,he could spot a sub any day. Timothy McGee was a born a sub and how he stayed unattached for so long was a mystery.

When Gibbs saw Tim walk into the club that he frequented regularly, it felt as if one of his greatest wishes was granted.

He watched how Tim was at first embarrassed and then got hooked on the scene in front of him,looking at a master spanking his sub in public. He could see the arousal in Tim's face as well as the intense longing. Gibbs could also see the predatory looks from other hopeful masters fixed on Tim,he didn't blame them,Tim was a sub that any master would want to own. The boy was beautiful with big green eyes that mirrored every emotion he felt,his innocence was another great attraction. He had to act now, before someone else lured him away.

* * *

><p>Tim's eyes was still locked onto the scene in front of him,the strain in his pants evident,he didn't even notice the predatory looks directed at him. Tim was mortified when he heard his Boss's voice speaking into his ear,the warm breath panting against his neck,"Like what you are seeing Timmy?"<p>

"B...bo..ss!", he stuttered,his mind going into overdrive,looking for answers that couldn't be found in his head,his vocabulary feeling inadequate. He kept his eyes on the table in front of him,to embarrassed to look at his Boss,his blush turning his ears bright red.

Gibbs smiled,it was going to be so much fun to play with Tim. "I can smell your arousal and the evidence is tenting in your pants." He slid into the chair next to Tim.

"..oss I don't kn...w what to say. Its my f..irst ti...me here." Tim would have liked to crawl under the table,but he couldn't avoid his Boss like that.

"It is okay Tim,it sure as hell turn me on. I would like nothing more to give you the spanking you crave."

Tim was feeling breathless,this conversation was going in a direction he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined . He looked at his Boss to see the confirmation in his steely blue eyes. What Tim saw there was hunger,a hunger that was directed at him.

"Remember that first day ,I told you,you belong to me,I meant it in more ways than you ever perceived . I still want you and I can give you what you need. Do you trust me,Tim?"

Tim answered without thinking,"Yes Boss,I trust you with my life." A warm hand gripped his straining cock firmly,Tim couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth. "Then lets go home." Tim followed his Boss out off the club.

* * *

><p>On the way to Gibbs's house Tim started to feel nervous,there was an anticipation that was foreign to Tim. Gibbs knew he had to move fast before Tim started to hyper analyse everything,once the door was locked behind them ,Gibbs pushed Tim up against the wall and started to devour his mouth. The first sign of submission Tim showed was when he opened his lips so that Gibbs could move his tongue into Tim's mouth and really taste him. The kiss soon turned more heated and became a brand of possession.<p>

Tim was breathless ,all his senses was overpowered,this kiss was so much more than the kisses he was used to,it took possession of his soul and body. Tim wanted more,he needed more. A heartfelt groan slipped out of his mouth,his face was flushed with arousal,his pupils was widely dilated and his heart was galloping at a fast pace. When Gibbs lifted his head,his lips was swollen and sensitive,he leaned his head against his Boss's shoulder fighting for control of his haggard breathing.

Gibbs took Tim's hand and led him to the couch,"We have to talk about a few things." Tim sat next to Gibbs,feeling just a little bit of fear,he knew his Boss was going to need to ask personal questions and that he would have to bare his soul. Tim never felt comfortable revealing his inner thoughts ,he was a very private person. He looked in to his Boss's eyes and waited for the interrogation to start.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" "No ,Boss,I never wanted to before."

"We have the weekend off,I want you to stay here so that we can see if this is what you want." "Its what I want,but what about you,Boss?"

"Tim my mind is already made up,I have wanted you for a long time. I have to warn you,this isn't going to be easy,There are some rules to follow,and if you disobey,I will come down on you hard. From now on I owe you,your only function is to obey me and to see to my sexual pleasure,in return I will protect you,teach you and give you what you need. Is this acceptable to you?" "Yes Boss,I want this."

"If you belong to me,I will punish you when I see the need,not only here at home but at wok too,if you agree I will be your master 24/7. You have no right over your body and you may only come if I give permission. Is that understood? No one but me touch you." "Yes Boss."

"At home you address me as Sir or master,Boss is for work." Tim blushed bright red,"Yes Master."

"Good boy. We will use a safe word that you can use whenever something gets too much for you or you panic. I will not stop,but we will do it a different way or I will adjust the way we do it or give you some time to recover. I want you to use it and will not be angry or think that you are weak if you use it. What word would you like to use as a safe word." Tim thought for a while and then chose the first word that came to mind,"Tornado ,Sir."

"Okay get up and strip for me!",Gibbs said in a commanding voice. Tim hesitated for just a fraction of a second and then started to strip nervously. Gibbs kept his eyes on his new sub,Tim had to get used to the fact that he owned his body now and that he could touch it when ever he wanted to. Tim's face was bright red,he stood naked in front of hi master,he wanted to clamp his hands around his exposed genitals,but knew better than to do it. His hands stayed fisted next to his body,his eyes fixed on the ground.

Tim's body was beautiful,the skin was alabaster white,nothing marred the perfect,smooth skin. His body was soft,but the underneath muscle could be seen,it was a healthy body."Turn around." Tim's buttocks was beautifully rounded,jetting outwards perfectly. Gibbs felt his own cock harden. He stood up and walked over to Tim,standing near Tim,not touching,just gazing at the beautiful body of his sub.

Tim could feel the soft,slight brush of his Boss's clothes against his skin,it made him shiver and goosebumps broke out over his body. He was biting on his bottom lip,waiting in anticipation to be touched.

"Lift up your arms and put your hands behind your head. Keep them there until I tell you otherwise." Tim followed the order,blushing again,he felt exposed and vulnerable. He was still waiting to be touched,but noting happened,he could feel his Boss's gaze on his body,it was tantalizing erotic. His aching cock was standing up straight,leaking pre-cum. He gasped when he felt those warm,calloused hands ,starting to run down his body,they touched him everywhere,he felt like a prised horse being inspected,by his new owner.

Gibbs trailed his hands over his new subs body,feeling elated about how responsive his sub was,he let his sub know through his touch that his body was now owned by his master. He stepped up to Tim and pulled his body against his,he couldn't see Tim's face,but the groan his sub let out,was enough evidence that he liked it. He ran his hands up Tim's front,until,he got to his hard nipples,he took both in his fingers and started to tweak them, at first lightly and then progressively harder.

Tim was gasping, the tweaking of his nipples bordered on pain,but he could feel it reverberating through his groin,he wanted to come. Gibbs kept on playing with Tim's nipples,his sub was now moaning,standing on his toes .Gibbs chuckled,he had never seen a sub as responsive as Tim before. One hands slipped down and wrapped around his straining cock,Tim screamed,he almost came."Don't you dare come Timmy." Tim had to control his breathing,tensing his abdomen muscles in a desperate act not to lose his load there and then. The hand set a slow murderous pace ,jerking him off. Tim was lost in the wonderful sensation,but the need not to come was almost too much to bear ,he was fighting against his body."Please Sir ,please."

Gibbs stopped,sensing the impending orgasm,he moved away from Tim. His sub was standing there,breathing like an asthmatic in the throws of an attack. He sat down once again on the couch,just watching his sub. Tim calmed down eventually,standing there waiting in anticipation. He was starting to almost panic,why was he just left standing here,what was expected of him? His arms was starting to ache from holding the unnatural pose. He almost turned around ,to look for his master.

Gibbs sat on the couch,just gazing at his beautiful sub ,his own cock was achingly hard and he had to wage a war against his own body for control. He wanted to grab Tim and bend him over the couch and ride him hard and long,until both of them were sobbing for release,but he knew he had to take it slow,Tim was still a virgin and he didn't want to harm his sub.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim just stood there waiting for his master to give him a new order or to be touched again. His body craved to be touched,to be stroked,he wanted release. The waiting was hard,nerve wrecking,his cock ached and was weeping ,pre-cum running down his cock. He heard his master get up and leave the room without saying a word to him. He almost cried out,"Please don't leave me here alone." But instinctively he knew his place,he had to stand still and wait for his master to make the next move. It felt perverted standing there naked in the living room,he felt overly exposed and vulnerable with his hands behind his head. But his erection never wavered.

Gibbs went to his basement to get his box of equipment,he wanted to test how much Tim really wanted to be his sub. He knew Tim hated standing there exposed and waiting,so he took his time. He returned at his own pace and was please to see Tim standing in the same spot where he left him in the same position,his cock still hard and standing at attention. He sat down on the couch again.

"Hands down,Tim. Come here." Tim obeyed immediately stopping in front of his master,looking at the ground in submission. "I am going to spank you,I want you over my knees." Gibbs could see the fear and anticipation warring in Tim's eyes,without hesitation Tim lied down on his lap,his body stiff and nervous.

Gibbs started to softly rub his hand over his sub's buttocks,his fingers now and again ghosting between the cheeks,brushing very lightly against his sensitive rosebud. Tim started to melt under his hands and started to relax over his knees,almost purring with content. The rubbing stopped and Tim could feel his master looking for something in the box that he brought with him,Tim was curious,but lay still,waiting with anticipation. He heard a loud click and then felt his masters cold finger rubbing lube on his rosebud,he tensed up when a finger breached the tight ring of muscles.

"Just relax Tim,I'm not going to hurt you,just stretch you a little bit." Tim willed his body to relax,it wasn't painful,it was just an awkward feeling to have something pressing into him. Gibbs started slowly to push his finger deeper,setting a slow in and out thrusting pace. Soon Tim was crooning in his throat,another finger joined the first,and now there was a little burning ,but his master's other hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back. A jolt of electricity ran through him when Gibbs pressed down deep inside his channel,he gasped,"Oh ,God!" "Yeah Timmy ,that's your prostate."

Gibbs kept up the rhythm ,pressing on his prostate randomly,a third finger joined the others and by now Tim was so lost in the sensations,that he started to push back with the thrusting. When Gibbs pulled his fingers out,Tim gave a disappointed moan. After a few seconds he felt a hard object pushing against his hole,"I'm going to put a small plug in,to help stretch you,so that by the end of the weekend you will be able to take my cock." Tim groaned,but lay pliant. He felt a little burning when the widest part moved into his body,when it was in completely he felt the stretch and the fullness,it was an arousing feeling.

The first slap on his ass shocked him,he jerked upwards,but was pushed down. "Down,Boy!",Gibbs barked at him,he responded automatically,"Sorry Master." Gibbs smiled,Tim was a natural ,already deep in to his sub persona. The slaps fell on both cheeks and on the upper areas of his thighs. Gibbs increased the hardness of the slaps slowly and soon Tim's buttocks was turning a deep shade of pink. Tim was moaning,he started to slowly thrust against Gibbs's denim clad thighs. Gibbs couldn't help losing his breath,Tim was such a sensuous creature,he was keeping Tim,he already lost his heart in that big innocent green eyes,years ago.

He ended their first spanking session with a few brisk harder slaps that had Tim sobbing. He pulled Tim up and sat him on his lap,hugging Tim and soothing him."You did good my Beautiful Boy,ssshh,ssshh,now." He tenderly wiped the tears off Tim's pink cheeks.

"Come it is time for a shower and bed.",he led Tim up the stairs and sat him down on the toilet seat while he readied the shower. Tim was overwhelmed ,he felt as if he was floating. Gibbs tossed his own clothes in to the washing basket and pulled Tim into the warm spray. Tim was still hard and aching for release. Gibbs took Tim's hand and put it on his cock,"Show me how you like to jerk off."

Tim started shyly stroking Gibbs's cock slowly,but soon increased the pace and the firmness of his stroking. Gibbs took Tim's eager cock in his hand and matched Tim's pace,soon both men were shouting their release. Tim was leaning bonelessly against the shower wall,Gibbs started to wash him with tender hands.

Gibbs led Tim like a little child into the bedroom and tucked him into bed. Tim gave a contented sigh when Gibbs joined him under the covers and pulled him near. They fell asleep holding each other,Gibbs spooning against Tim's back,the action feeling so right.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs's internal clock woke him up early as usual ,the sweet sent of the gentle man in his arm teased his nose,this was like a little piece of heaven. This is why he kept on getting married ,to poor replacements of his beloved first wife,he hated going to bed alone and waking up alone. He quietly moved out of the bed and got dressed in the semi-dark room,it was still to early to wake up Tim. He put a pair of sweats next to the bed,on the bedside table,and went to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine,it was time for his first pot of coffee for the day.

Tim woke up disorientated,he found himself in an unfamiliar bed and bedroom,but he felt content and stretched like a lazy cat. The previous night's memories came back with a rush and he blushed blood red,did it all really happen? He remembered the intense pleasure and sensations,something that felt that good couldn't be wrong,he wanted more,but in the bright light of the morning sun he suddenly felt embarrassed. Would his Boss still feel the same this morning,or is this why he left Tim alone in bed,maybe he regretted last night and couldn't look Tim in the eye this morning. Maybe Tim isn't what he had in mind,maybe he didn't enjoy the previous night as much as Tim did?

Tim got out of bed fast,he gasped when the butt plug nudged inside of him, oh god,what was he supposed to do? He needed to use the bathroom,could he take it out? What was he supposed to do?

Was he supposed to ask for permission? Did he want to or should he just slip quietly out of the front door and hope that by Monday he could face his Boss again? The panic was slowly creeping up on him.

Gibbs heard the movement up stairs and poured a second cup of coffee to take up to Tim. He heard the panicked breathing before he stepped into the room,he put the coffee down on the dresser and rushed over to Tim. "Just take it easy,Tim,sit down here and breath slowly in and out." Tim felt even more embarrassed, for Pete's sake,he was having a panic attack in front of his Boss and that while he was naked. God can it get worse that this? He wished he could say something funny at this moment,like his quirky partner Tony,to deflect attention to his embarrassment,but nothing came to mind.

Gibbs could see the panic and embarrassment in Tim,it put fear into his heart,he didn't want to lose Tim now that he found him,he had to calm Tim down. "Its okay Tim,just calm down and then tell me what is wrong." He sat down on the bed next to Tim and started to rub his back soothingly. Tim calmed down,his mind was so busy overreacting that the panic just poured out of his mouth. "I woke up alone and thought that maybe,you couldn't tell me that I'm not what you want. I wanted to slip out to spare you the embarrassment of facing me and telling me but then I remembered the butt plug and I couldn't just take it out and I need to go to the bathroom,I felt silly being naked." The words just rushed out of his mouth,melting together.

Thwack. The head slap brought Tim completely out of his panic. "You are not slipping out,you are what I always wanted. I woke up really early and couldn't wake you up,you looked so peaceful. I want this,it is for you to decide if you really want this." "I want it Boss with my whole heart,but I have never been good at relationships,the people I dated before always found some reason to leave."

Gibbs chuckled,"I'm the one with the three ex-wives,I suck at relationships,but I want you and if you stay we will work this out. Now ,honestly,do you want me to be your master?" "Yes ,Sir,there is nothing I want more." "Okay ,get over my knee and lets get the plug out so that you can get your morning business done. I put you some sweats on the bedside table,when you are finished come down stairs,I'm making breakfast."

* * *

><p><p>

Tim walked shyly into the kitchen,he smelled fresh and clean."Sorry I panicked a bit this morning Sir." "That's okay Tim,we still need to get used to this new situation. Sit down and eat." A large plate of French toast was put down in front of him. They ate in a companionable silence. They cleaned up the kitchen together. Gibbs poured them both some fresh coffee,motioning for Tim to sit down.

"I would like to continue your training today, but first we will go and get Jethro and some clothes,your laptop and your typewriter." "This is your last chance to decide if you want to be my sub. Think about it thoroughly ,because if you say yes there is no way out of it,You will belong to me heart and soul."

Tim looked at the table for a while and then looked up into Gibbs's eyes,"I want this,I really do,I panicked this morning because I felt insecure,not because I didn't want this." Gibbs gave a happy smile,"Lets go ,so that we can rush back."

* * *

><p><p>

After Tim stored everything away and let Jethro out in the back yard he met Gibbs in the kitchen,where he was having yet another cup of coffee. Tim stood next to him his eyes on the ground,"I'm ready Sir."

"I'm going to keep you naked today,my Boy,because I want you to get used to it,I like looking at your beautiful body. So strip for me." Tim blushed warmly,and started to undress,his cock already twitching with anticipation. Gibbs was relieved to see Tim,getting aroused ,although he took of his clothes shyly.

Tim stood there naked,feeling the hungry eyes on his body,like a soft caress. Although he wanted nothing more than to cover his genitals with his hands,he was also turned on by it,his cock hardening.

"Come lie over my lap." Tim complied and was gasping when his hard cock pressed against his Master's denim clad thighs,it felt so erotic to be so naked,while his Master was fully dressed. He tried to relax but his body still was stiff,he didn't know what to expect.

Gibbs soothed his sub by rubbing his hands all over his backside,when he felt Tim relaxing he opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He slowly rubbed teasing circles around Tim's hole,relishing the small pants Tim gave,he was so responsive,although he was so shy. One finger wiggled into Tim's entrance and he accepted it,it felt less foreign than the previous night. Soon two fingers pressed into him and when that clever fingers touched his prostate Tim moaned,Gibbs started to thrust his fingers gently,now and again brushing against Tim's sweet spot. A third finger joined soon and by now Tim was biting his bottom lip not to scream,it felt so good. Gibbs saw how Tim tried to keep his pleasure silent and said,"I want to hear you Tim,never be shy to show me how you feel."

The stimulation was to much for Tim,his cock was aching,he wanted,no he needed to come. He almost sobbed when the fingers was pulled out,but soon a cold intruder was pressing against his hole. "Push back Tim,this might hurt a bit." The plug was breaching Tim's stretched hole and he flinched,a hard slap fell on his butt. "Take it,just push back,Tim." Tim calmed himself and pushed back,the plug slipping in easily,when it brushed past his prostate he let out a hard groan. The plug lodge deep inside him and was pressing against his prostate driving him insane,"Oh,God Sir."

"I like a red butt ,so I'm going to warm yours up a bit." Tim was trying to rub his cock against his Master's leg,he was so aroused. The soft slaps on his buttocks just increased the blood flow to his groin,his mind stopped working,he was floating in a sea of sensations. The slaps got harder and was feeling painful now,Tim started to moan with every slap,his ass was on fire.

Gibbs's own cock was pushing painfully against his pants,God this Boy was so beautiful,all his feelings and actions so uninhibited when he was in the throws of passion. He rubbed his hand soothingly across the red,warm cheeks."Okay that's enough you can get up." A few tears escaped Tim's eyes and he lightly brushed them away," You did good ,I'm proud of you,my beautiful Boy." "Just one thing more,I like to see you hard.",with that he slipped a cock ring around Tim's flushed cock. Tim was shivering,he was hoping for release and almost pouted when he looked at the cock ring,his balls and cock was aching,he wanted to reach down and relieved himself,but knew better than to do it.

"Come,I'm going to work on my boat and you can play with your computer if you want to." Tim followed his master,walking with the plug was torture,the movement was making the plug brush against his prostate,Tim felt like pleading,God he needed to come.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n A heartfelt thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my first story here. Any advice is welcome. Hope you will enjoy the rest. Okay just one disclaimer to add: Under no circumstance was Timmy deliberately hurt during this story,all sexual acts was consensual.

Walking down the basement steps was driving Tim beyond his endurance ,the damn plug was brushing against his prostate and the cock ring was pinching his cock,and his burning ass was keeping all his attention on his groin. He was one big ball of need,he was biting on his lip not to whimper,he never had a problem controlling his sexual need before,but today it was the only thing he could concentrate on. Oh ,God he needed to come!

Sitting down on the stool in front of one of the benches in the basement took some time,he sat down gingerly, he could feel his sore butt and the plug pressing even deeper. Gibbs was observing Tim and smiled inwardly,he wanted Tim on an edge the whole day,so that Tim was removed from his comfort zone and his true feelings and actions could come to the front. Tim's emotions could be seen easily in his eyes,but he was good at hiding his deeper feelings.

Tim started up his computer and was soon immersed in checking and answering his e-mail. Gibbs was sanding a rib of his boat,they were clouded in an companionable silence. After two hours he noticed Tim moving uncomfortable now and again on his chair."Tim,if you need to use your safe word do so." Tim was mortified,he blushed five shades of red,"I need to pee,Sir,but what about the c..co..ck ring,Sir?" Gibbs had to choke back a laugh,God his sub was so adorable,he couldn't even say cock without getting embarrassed.

"Come here,boy." Tim shyly walked to his master,the ring was slipped off and he sprinted up the stairs. A chuckle slipped out of Gibbs's mouth, training Tim was going to be fun. Tim finished his business fast,he didn't trust himself not to just grab his cock and to jerk himself off,he didn't tempt fate and returned soon to the basement. His cock still hard and aching for relieve.

Gibbs was waiting for Tim,"Come here ,boy." Tim obeyed without hesitation,his master pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him hard,possessively. Soon Tim was moaning ,his lips felt bruised and sensitive,hands moved up to his nipples. His nipples was pulled and pinched hard, Tim felt pleasure and pain at the same time,it was if the pain was stoking the pleasure higher. He moaned into his master's mouth,but the passionate kiss didn't stop,the assault on his senses was overwhelming,reducing him to a ball of need.

Gibbs pulled back and slipped the cock ring back,Tim felt like screaming his frustration out,but just stood there slumped against the wall,panting. Gibbs took out a pair of fur lined cuffs,"Give me your hands." He was cuffed and led to a hook in the wall where he had to stand on his toes,to be cuffed to the wall. Gibbs climbed down the stepladder and looked at his sub's beautiful body stretched out to its full length. He started to run his hands over Tim's body,touching everywhere but his straining cock. Tim was whimpering,panting fast."Please Sir,please."

"Tell me where I should touch you next?",his hands was rubbing Tim's inner thighs."Down there Sir,please!" Gibbs moved his hands down Tim's legs,Tim almost sobbed out loudly."Please Sir touch my c..cock Sir.",he begged,his need overpowering. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and started to stroke him,Tim was sobbing from the pleasure,but gave a loud scream when Gibbs cradle his balls in his other hand and pulled down hard.

While Tim was recovering Gibbs opened his pants and took out his hard cock,it was big and meaty. Tim's eyes were fixed on his master's enormous erection. Gibbs started to masturbate,letting loud groans and grunts out. Tim felt the unrelenting pinch of the ring around his cock increase,he needed to come,god his Boss was so beautiful in the throws of his passion. Gibbs came with a loud scream,"Oh,god Timmmy." Tim felt the warm cum splattering on his abdomen and genitals,forming warm rivulets as it slowly dripped down his body.

Gibbs wiped his hand on Tim's cheek and slipped his cock back into his pants. Tim whimpered hopeful as his master slipped the cock ring off,but he was disappointed as his master stepped away."Don't you dare come ,Boy!" His master left him there and climbed up the stairs. Tim could smell his master's musky cum,it was a big turn on. He tried to control his breathing and to think of something to decrease his need to come,he thought of his mother in her Sunday dress ,sitting in church. His legs were starting to ache,he prayed that his master would return soon.

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table smiling while he drank his fresh cup of coffee. Tim was the most responsive sub he ever trained,knowing that Tim belonged to him was such a huge turn on. Tim was his and wasn't going to let him go or any one else touch him. He went out to the backyard and filled Jethro's water bowl and played with the dog for a while.

* * *

><p><p>

Tim was waiting patiently for his master to return,his legs was feeling the strain,he felt the cum drying on his body pulling his skin. Gibbs returned with two cups of coffee,one just the way Tim liked it,he put them down on a bench and walked to Tim. He wiped Tim clean with a warm cloth ,eliciting a groan from Tim as he wrapped the warm cloth around Tim's aching cock,wiping it clean with deft strokes. He unhooked Tim and rubbed his back and stiff arms."You did very good,my Boy.""Come have some coffee",Tim tiredly sat back on his chair.

They worked until late afternoon and then went upstairs to make dinner. Tim made bake potatoes and salad,while Gibbs grilled some steaks. Gibbs got to know Tim better ,they talked about a lot of different subjects while they ate and cleaned the kitchen. Tim relaxed and even forgot that he was naked. Tim let Jethro in and gave him a hearty belly rub,he made sure Jethro had enough water and fed him.

Gibbs and Tim sat on the couch,while he explained his rules to his sub.

You belong to me.

Nobody touches you but me.

Your body belongs to me,thus you only get to come when I give permission.

Your job is to follow my orders and to please me.

My no is my no.

You use your safe-word when anything gets to much or you feel uncomfortable.

Tim felt comfortable with the rules,it wasn't difficult to remember.

They watched an old movie on the television .Afterwards Gibbs took Tim's hand and led him upstairs,he tenderly took out the plug and ran them a warm bath. Tim gave a blissful sigh when he climbed into the warm water. He was sitting between Gibbs's legs ,resting his back against his master. Gibbs was lazily stroking Tim's chest and body,Tim could feel his master's cock pressing against his butt,he felt at peace,it felt so right.

Tim felt his eager cock harden fully,the whole day he was on the verge of coming or semi-hard. He rubbed his back like a sensuous feline against his masters chest. Gibbs was sucking on Tim's neck,biting soft bites. Tim was starting to pant,his groin was pulsing with need. Gibbs started to pull on his erect nipples,increasing the pleasure Tim felt. One hand slipped under the water wrapping firmly around his cock and started to stroke him at a murderous pace. Tim was sobbing,Gibbs was biting hard on his shoulder,like a predator pinning his prey down."Please,Sir,plleeaase!",Tim begged. "What do you want ,Timmy?" " I ...neeed too come pleease ,Sir." "Come for me my,beautiful Boy,come!" Tim orgasmed with a loud scream,his cock shooting cum for a long time,his master milking his cock till the last drop. Tim was lying against Gibbs,his brow dotted with sweat and his body flushed with arousal. Gibbs held him tight planting soft soothing kisses of the back of his neck. Tim felt safe,he felt loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs woke up later than usually,he panicked when he reached out and found the space next to him not only empty but also cold. He sat up quickly,his first thoughts that Tim was gone,that he slipped out and left. He struggled to not show his relieve when Tim walked into the room with two cups of steaming coffee,dressed in his running clothes.

"Morning,Sir. I brought you some coffee. Is it okay if I take Jethro for a run this morning.?"

Gibbs took the offered cup and smiled at the well-known aroma,"If you wait for me to dress,I would like to join you two."

"That would be really nice Sir.",Tim sat down on the bed and started drinking his own coffee.

Gibbs was surprised to find that he and Tim had the same running style,Tim kept up to his pace easily. Gibbs always ran by himself,but he found that he enjoyed running with Tim. He wanted to shout to the world that Tim was his,but he knew that it wouldn't be as easy as that. They had to keep their relationship secret for now,not that he was ashamed of Tim,but to protect the younger man's career. Don't ask don't tell,did still count in the Navy.

Gibbs was running his hands possessively over Tim's body,both of them enjoying the shower after their run. Gibbs was a tactile person,he conveyed a great deal of his feelings through his touch,he never was good with words. He firmly stroked Tim every where,learning the feel of his body and showing his love through his touch.

Tim felt like he was going to purr like a cat,who was stroked by his adoring owner. Gibbs's hands was driving him insane,he let out a hard contented moan when one of those calloused hands wrapped around his eager cock. After only a few strokes his hips started to thrust his cock into his master's hand, on their own accord. He felt bereft when the pleasing hand was taken of his aching cock,he wished he could throw a tantrum like a two year old to get that wondrous hand back,but instead allowed himself a small sigh.

Gibbs sat fully dressed on the edge of the bed and Tim was lying naked over his lap. He slipped his slick finger into Tim's hole,spreading the lube around. He was going to insert a bigger plug today to stretch his sub. He enjoyed the way his sub was trying to rub his needy cock against his thighs. Tim was so easily aroused and his responsiveness still surprised Gibbs,it was as if Tim's baser instincts took over when he was aroused.

"You are not allowed to come,my Boy!"

"Oh,God! You are driving me crazy,Master."

Gibbs smiled evilly and slipped another finger into his sub,increasing the dept of thrusting,pressing on Tim's prostate now and again. Tim was moaning each time he touched that sweet spot. When he slipped another finger in,Tim started to buck his hips,impaling himself on his masters fingers. Gibbs felt his own cock hardening and starting to leak a few drops of pre-cum. God his sub was so breathtakingly beautiful!

Gibbs pulled out his fingers and positioned the bigger plug at Tim's hole. "Push back for me,Boy!"

There was a burning sensation as the plug moved in and Tim gasped. Gibbs stopped for a few seconds,giving Tim time to get used to the sensation and then pushed the plug in with one push until it was completely lodged. It was a beautiful picture to see his sub's hole stretched and filled completely,his cock twitched in anticipation.

Tim's hole felt stretched and the fullness in his body was delicious. He wished it was his master's big cock in his tight channel. He wondered if his master was ever going to take him and if it was going to be painful if that big ,meaty cocked entered him.

His contemplation was stopped when the first slap fell onto his butt. With each slap the plug brushed against his prostate,the sensation was driving him out of his mind,the pain became pleasure and his cock was aching for release.

Gibbs was going to push Tim a bit further today,he replaced his hand with a wooden paddle. The first strokes was soft ,but he increased them gradually,loving the bright red color of his sub's ass.

Tim was sobbing now,the pleasure was still there,but his butt was on fire. "Pleease,Master,please.",he sobbed,he wasn't sure what he was asking. Gibbs stopped and pulled Tim up and cradled him in his arms.

"Sssh,Timmy. You did so good. Its all over now." He held Tim until the sobbing stopped and he felt Tim nuzzling into his shoulder. He lifted Tim's chin up and started to kiss him ,Tim was moaning the kiss was scorching. Gibbs nipped and sucked on Tim's lips,turning Tim into a bundle of goo.

Gibbs was making breakfast while he was watching his sub. Tim was draped over one of the kitchen counters,so that he could show off,his red butt for his master. Tim's face matched the bright red of his buttocks,he felt perverted,standing there naked with his smarting butt pushed out for the world to see. His legs was spread widely so that his genitals was exposed,small drops of pre-cum dropped on the floor.

Gibbs took his time making breakfast,he loved to see Tim so exposed,the bright red of his ass created a tantalizing picture and his hole stretched wide made his mouth water. Gibbs put one big plate on the table and turned to his sub. "Come here ,Boy !"

Tim obeyed instantly,moving to stand next to his master eyes on the ground. He snapped his fingers and said,"Kneel on the ground ,here,next to me!"

Tim was puzzled but did as he was told,he knelt near his masters knee. "Hands behind your back."

Gibbs started to eat,now and again offering Tim matching bites to eat. He loved the way,Tim took the bites,like a baby bird. He held the glass of orange juice now and again so that Tim could take a sip. Gibbs felt that at that moment Tim really belonged to him. He offered the last bite on their plate to Tim. He finished his cup of coffee and turned his chair towards Tim,moving nearer so that Tim's head was resting on his crotch. He took Tim's head and pulled it up,so that he could look Tim in the eyes,"I want you to suck me off,Boy."

Tim looked like a deer caught in the headlights,he never gave another man a blow-job. He wanted to please his master,but he felt insecure."I have never done it before ,Master."

"That's okay Tim,just do what comes naturally. Show me what you like to be done to yourself." Gibbs opened his pants and took out his well endowed cock. Tim started to use his hands but was stopped by his master and put his hands once again behind his back. He loved the smell that was pure Gibbs. He started to just lick his Master's enormous cock,to get to know it better,when he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head he was rewarded with a groan from his master. He stretched up and his masters cock slipped into his warm mouth.

Gibbs wanted to grab Tim's head and to ram his cock into his mouth,but kept a tight control on his body. Tim was still new at sucking cock and he didn't want to frighten Tim. Tim's warm mouth was driving him nuts,he started to pant. He couldn't help thrusting upward when Tim's tongue started to stroke the underside of his cock,while sucking him. Tim increased the sucking and started to bob his head up and down. Gibbs was moaning,he was going to come. "Oooh God,I'm going to come Tim."

He was surprised when Tim just kept on sucking,taking his cock deeper into his mouth. Gibbs came with a shout ,"Nnnngg ,Timmmy!"

The cum was striking the back of Tim's throat ,he swallowed and kept on sucking until his Master's cock was milked dry. Gibbs deflated cock slipped out of his mouth with a pop,he was pleased,he could pleasure his Master.

It took a while for Gibbs to get his breath back . Tim's chin was leaning on his thigh,his adoring eyes looking at his Master. "God that was great,Tim"


	6. Chapter 6

Tim was still kneeling in between Gibbs's legs,his chin resting on his Boss's thigh,"What is going to happen when we go back to work?

Gibbs saw the fear in Tim's eyes,"We carry on like always. Just you and me will know that you are my sub. I can't show any favouritism,you know that,Tim. Our relationship will not influence our working relationship in any way."

"How is it going to work?Do I live here from now or do I go home tonight?"

"No I want you to stay here,we will keep your apartment to keep up appearances."

"Are you sure Boss? I don't want to be a nuisance. What about Jethro?"

"You and Jethro are staying here. I want you here,it isn't going to be easy always,I know I have a bit of a temper,but I want this,I like sharing my life with you."

Tim smiled,"Okay ,Sir ,there is just one condition,if I do something to irritate you,will you please tell me?"

"Relax Timmy,I will,but this isn't a hardship on me,I'm enjoying myself." Gibbs was stroking Tim's hair lovingly ,Tim turned his head and kissed his master's hand. "Yes,Sir."

* * *

><p><p>

They spend their day together in the basement,Gibbs working on his boat and Tim writing. Now again they laughed about something Tim wrote and talked about things that were important to both of them. Tim got to see a other gentle,playful side of his Boss that he never saw before. Gibbs always knew that Tim was intelligent,but today he saw how sharp Tim's mind was really and how much Tim hid behind the walls that he erected to appear "normal". Tim didn't want to be noticed by others,he just wanted to blend in and if it meant that he had to hide his brilliant mind it was okay. Gibbs suspected that being bullied as a child for being a geek,was responsible for that,it was safer to hide.

They again made dinner together,Tim made his favourite pasta and Gibbs made the salad. They ate together at the kitchen table,Tim had a red blush on his cheeks from the red wine they had with dinner and Gibbs now and again leaned over and gave Tim soft,enticing kisses. They cleaned up and went up to bed together.

* * *

><p><p>

Tim was lying on the bed blindfolded,he was tied spread eagle .He couldn't move much,he was waiting in anticipation,his cock already hard and straining against his abdomen,his ball drawn up.

He jerked when he was suddenly touched and the hated cock ring slipped on,around his cock. The hands were removed and again he waited in growing anticipation,his ears straining to hear where his master was and what he was doing. It was in vain as Gibbs always could move stealthy.

Tim almost jumped out of his skin when something soft brushed over his cheek,he couldn't decide what it was. That same tantalizing thing ghosted over his hard nipples,it felt like a feather. It stroked over the sensitive area of his inner thighs and Tim bucked on the bed. His master was going to torture him to death. His cock was so hard,his balls so over-flowingly full. The feather kept ghosting everywhere leaving goosebumps in its wake,Tim was whimpering when it brushed lightly over his sensitive cock's head. It teased his over-sensitive balls,a small sob escaped his lips.

The feather was taken away and again he was waiting,straining his ears,he couldn't even hear his master breathing. A warm wet tongue licked the pre-cum from the slid in cock's head,"Oh ,God! Master!"

If the cock ring weren't preventing him from coming he would have spurted cum all over his master's face. The tongue was pulled away.

He was surprised when both nipples was grasped firmly,both nubs rolled and pulled,driving him out of his mind. The fingers around his nipples was pinching and pulling harder,his nipples becoming more sensitive. The fingers gave him no break,they kept on working his nipples over,the pleasure mixing with pain,it was as if his nipples was connected to his groin,he could feel every tug on his nipples mirrored in his groin. He needed to come,he would do anything for relieve,"Please Master,please,I need to come !"

His only answer was a chuckle,the pulling on his nipples didn't stop,his breathing was haggard. He was whimpering ,one nipple was released to be taken by a hungry ,warm mouth It was as if his master was nursing on his nipple,sucking for life giving milk, it was torture. The sucking turned to biting and Tim was bucking on the bed,pulling at his restraints. The searching mouth latched onto his other nipple,the process repeated,Tim couldn't keep still,he wanted more,but he also wanted to pull away,it was all so much.

His master moved away again and Tim gave a desperate wail. He didn't expect the mouth to close around his cock," God! No,Master!" His master pulled his cock into his mouth,swallowing,It was Tim's first time he was deep throated. He was breathing so fast,he almost hyperventilated, It got more intense when a hand enclosed his balls and pulled down hard,"Ggggooodd!",he screamed.

When Tim calmed down,he felt his ankles being untied, two pillows was positioned underneath his buttocks,his legs was pushed up and his hole bared to his master. The cock ring was slipped off. "Don't you dare come!",a menacing voice ordered.

"Yes ,Master!" Tim felt the plug slip out of him. He felt his hole again slicked up ,something warm brushed against his crack and then the tight ring of muscles was breached. The burning was intense but Tim would do anything for release now,he already begged but it didn't help. He just relaxed and shouted when Gibbs pushed in till the hilt. He was so full! It felt incredible!

Gibbs took off the blindfold while he waited for Tim to get used to the feeling. Tim's face was red,his pupils dilated widely,his eyes filled with tears and desire. Gibbs started a slow pace,keeping his eyes on Tim's face looking for any signs of pain. "Oh,God,Master,oh God.",Tim kept on repeating this litany. Gibbs couldn't stop himself and started to thrust harder,his cock,hitting Tim's prostate every time.

"Please,please,plleeeaaasse! Can I come Master.!"

"Come for me,my Beautiful Boy!",Gibbs gripped Tim's cock hard,Tim came with a hard shout,his cock shuddering and shooting cum. Tim's muscles contracted around his masters cock almost painfully,Gibbs gave one more hard thrust and came deep inside Tim's body. Gibbs slumped down on Tim's sweaty,warm body,breathing like he ran a marathon. Tim was passed out. Gibbs withdrew carefully and went to fetch a warm wash-cloth to clean up his sub. He wiped Tim down lovingly and then he cleaned himself. He threw the cloth on the bed side table and climbed into the bed ,releasing and drawing Tim near and covering them both with a blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning Abby was waiting in anticipation for her team to arrive,the excitement woke her early. She was sipping on her Cafpow while she was waiting for he babies to warm-up. She broke up with her boyfriend Spike on Friday night and had the whole weekend to think about what she wanted out of life. Surprisingly she was ready for a long term relationship and the first person that came to mind was her ex-boyfriend Timothy McGee. When they dated,Tim wanted to get serious ,but she told him,that she wasn't ready for a commitment yet. Well she was ready now.

She wanted the whole "white picket fence" deal and the thought of having a baby didn't seem so bad any-more. She couldn't wait to tell Tim,he was going to be so happy. She picked up Bert and hugged him tightly,smiling when the soft toy gave a loud fart. She could already picture the wedding,Gibbs giving her away and she wearing a black Victorian wedding gown. Ziva and Sarah was going to be the maids of honour and Tony was going to be the best man. Oh,they were going to be so happy,they could even get matching tattoos .

* * *

><p><p>

Gibbs woke Tim up with a soft kiss,Tim smiled happily and stretched like a lazy cat. Monday morning came to soon,he didn't want the weekend to end,he enjoyed,having his master's full attention only to himself. Gibbs and Tim shared their morning shower,he felt a little bit embarrassed when his master checked his anus to see if there was any damage. It was a little bit tender,but there was no tears,Tim didn't mind the tenderness,it reminded him of the mind-blowing sex they had the previous night.

They were going to drive to work in their separate cars,before they left Gibbs pushed Tim against the living room wall and kissed him hard,possessively. It wasn't a romantic kiss,but a brand of possession. Before Gibbs let Tim free he said,"Remember you are mine,Boy!"

Tim walked into the squad room with a n extra bounce in his step,his eyes shining with happiness. Tony picked up on this happiness and couldn't help to tease Tim. "You had sex McLucky. Come on spill ,who was the lucky girl?"

Tim just smiled and said,"I don't kiss and tell,so forget about it,Tony."

Ziva smirked,"Abby is looking for you,she sounded very excited."

Tony was shocked,"You broke rule 12!"

"Wh..hat?",Tim was panicking,how did Tony know?

"Boss isn't going to like it ,that you are sleeping with his favourite forensic Goth."

Tim almost cried with relief,"I didn't sleep with Abby,there is nothing between us."

"Well somebody made you happy,McLoverboy."

Thwack. "Can it Dinozzo. Grab your gear there is a dead Marine floating in the Harbour."

Tim felt guilty for being relieved that they had a case,he didn't want the Marine dead. The morning passed quickly,they gathered evidence and talked to witnesses. Tim took the evidence to Abby's lab. He almost was bowled over when Abby noticed him and rushed to wrap him in an exuberant hug,"Timmy! I waited all morning for you to come and see me."

"Abs I need to breath.",Abby let him free and took his hand and led him to a chair.

"Sit down,Timmy. There is something important I want to tell you.",Abby stood behind Tim,and wrapped her arms around him. She surprised Tim when she nuzzled his neck. Abby loved the way Tim smelled,he was always smelling so clean and fresh,she knew that she made the right decision,Tim was soon going to be hers.

Gibbs walked into the lab,seeing Tim in Abby's arms made his blood run cold. His mind was screaming in a blind fury,"Mine,mine,MINE!"

"Abby get your hands off ,of him!" Abby and Tim both jumped up. "Gibbs I was only happy to see him!"

Tim was feeling horrified,what was his lover going to think of him,would he break off their relationship? Gibbs had to reel in his anger,he took a deep calming breath. "Abby you need to be more discreet,we are professionals.

"But Gibbs I was only hugging him,I hug everyone."

"It was more than a hug Abby. Come McGee we need you in the squad room."

Tim followed his Boss,he was scared,Gibbs really looked angry. They stepped in to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed,Gibbs flipped the emergency brake. He pushed Tim hard against the wall,"You are mine! I'm not going to tell you again! We will discuss this at home tonight. But for now you need a little reminder."

Gibbs snapped his fingers and Tim fell to his knees without being told. Gibbs barked,"Hands behind your back and open your mouth. I'm going to use your mouth ,you just keep it open."

Tim watched his master opening his pants and take his cock out. Gibbs held his head and pushed his cock into Tim's mouth. He started to thrust into Tim's mouth. This wasn't a fancy blow -job,it was an act of possession. Gibbs used Tim's mouth,thrusting and grunting. He came with a hard moan,shooting warm cum at the back of Tim's throat. Tim was breathing fast. "I don't share what's mine."

* * *

><p><p>

Tim did background checks the whole afternoon on their victim,he was getting frustrated,nothing seemed to be out of place. The atmosphere in the squad room was tense,Gibbs clearly was in a bad mood and wanted answers no one could give him or was to slow in giving. Ziva went twice to get coffee,but it didn't seem to be a lack of caffeine that had the Boss so irritated. Tony was thinking secretly,it was because the Boss found out that Tim broke rule no.12 with Abby. His suspicion was confirmed when Abby phoned and the Boss almost bit his head off,for having private conversations during working hours.

Abby was unhappy,she was bursting to tell Tim about her news,but she never got the time to tell him. The Boss was worse than a slave driver today and he didn't even bring her a Cafpow today. She couldn't understand why the Boss got angry at her for hugging Tim,she always hugged everyone. She was going to visit Tim at his apartment tonight,they would have the privacy to talk about her news and maybe they could start to practice on how to make a baby. She was bouncing happily around her lab,her head full of dreams and plans.

Tim was dreading going home,he knew he was going to be punished. Why did it seem that time flew when you wanted it to go slower and it crawled when you wanted it to speed up. The work day ended to fast for Tim,while for Abby it was one of the longest days in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go home,we will continue in the morning." The words twisted in Tim stomach,he grabbed his back pack and followed his colleagues to the elevator. He dreaded what was to come,but knew that he didn't want to make it worse, so he rushed home. Tim sat waiting on the couch,suddenly he felt unwelcome in his Boss's house. He already fed Jethro and played with the dog for half a hour. He waited for his master to come home.

Gibbs wasn't angry any-more,he still was going to punish Tim,but the previous ice cold fury in his heart was gone. He realized what brought it on,he was jealous and afraid of losing Tim. Tim had a brilliant future ahead of him and was an attractive man,but Tim was so modest that he didn't even realise his own self-worth. Gibbs wanted Tim as a permanent feature in his life,but he was afraid that he couldn't keep the other man's interest for long. They were so different from each other,but he made a promise to himself that he was going to enjoy every minute he had with Tim. He was in love with Tim,he had to admit to himself,not the shallow love he felt for his ex-wives,but the deeper and all-embracing love he felt for his beloved Shannon.

Gibbs walked into his house and saw the frightened younger man sitting nervously on the couch. He groaned inwardly,this wasn't going to be easy. He sat down on the couch and looked into the big green eyes of his insecure lover,Tim's soul was in his eyes."What is the first two rules?",Gibbs asked softly.

"1. I belong to you."

"2. Nobody but you touch me."

"Do you still want to belong to me,Tim?"

"Oh,God yes,Sir! I'm so sorry I let Abby touch me,but you know how she is,she is a force to be reckoned with. I'm so sorry,I disobeyed you Master."

"You do realise I'm going to punish you."

"Yes,Sir,can we just please get it over with."

"Strip!"

Tim nervously stripped in front of his Boss,folding his clothes neatly and stacking them on the couch. Gibbs kept his eyes on Tim's beautiful body,he felt his cock harden,he never would get over how much he wanted the younger man in front of him. Tim stood there naked and exposed.

"Come stand here against the wall,I want you to rest your hands against the wall,spread your legs widely and push your butt out." Tim did as he was ordered,a warm hand snaked around his body and wrapped around his cock. Tim moaned he could feel the rough material of his master's clothes pressing against his back,the feeling was so erotic. The hand started to firmly stroke his cock,making it achingly hard,pre-cum leaking over his master's fingers. Tim started to pant,God he needed to come,"Please,Sir,please?"

The hand kept on rubbing him into a frenzy,"Hold it,you don't dare come!" His balls was heavy and ready to shoot,Tim couldn't get enough air into his lungs,he was gasping,"Oh ,God,Sir! Please I can't hold it!"

Gibbs took his hand away,"Stand here think about why I'm going to punish you." Gibbs walked up the stairs,he was going to fetch a few things. Tim rested his head against the wall,he tried to get his breathing under control,and kept his abdomen muscles contracted,he still needed to come. He wasn't going to give his Master further reason to punish him. He hated to wait,it wasn't the most comfortable position to hold.

Tim was relieved when his master returned,but was also anxious,he didn't know what his punishment was going to entail.

Tim was surprised when he felt a cuff locked onto his ankle and his legs were strapped into a spreader bar,he was spread wide open. A hard click was heard and a cold slick finger slipped into his hole,the finger rubbed against his tight ring of muscles,stretching him open. Another finger joined the first and started to scissor ,opening him up,Tim felt the pre-cum running down his cock. A gasp slipped out when a hard,cold object pushed against his hole, he pulled away slightly..

A hard slap fell on his butt,"Push back!",an order was barked at him. Tim complied and felt the object slipping into him,slowly. It stretched him impossibly wide,it was bigger than the other plugs he took before,there was a slight burning."Please,Master?"

"Take it!",the object slipped in slowly and scraped against his prostate,a shout slipped out of Tim's mouth,his cock twitched and he almost lost his load. The plug lodged deep inside him and with every small movement it pressed harder against his prostate. The feeling was too much,he could only concentrate on his wide ,open stretched hole,his hips rocking on their own accord.

"Stand still!" It took a while for Tim to obey.

"What is your safe word?"

"Tornado,Sir!"

"I am going to spank you hard,if it gets to much,use it."

"Yes,Sir."

Tim felt hands on his hips and his butt was pulled backwards. The first slap with the belt took his breath away,God it hurt,this wasn't going to be an erotic spanking,his Master meant it to be punishment. Slap! Slap! Slap! The slaps kept on falling,Tim gave up hiding his pain and started to moan with every slap that fell on his burning ass,the damn plug was brushing against his prostate,it was as if his body was waging a war between pleasure and pain,all his defences were stripped bare.

He started to sob,"Please Sir,please!" the slaps didn't stop,he didn't even know what he wanted. The belt stroked his sensitive upper thighs and Tim screamed,it was too much,his ass was on fire,he couldn't even close his legs. Tim felt broken,he had to use his safe word,every slap sizzled on his butt. Just before Tim was going to shout his safe word the slaps stopped,he lay against the wall,sobbing,trying to catch his breath. The cuffs around his ankles was removed and he was pulled

into strong arms,soothing hands rubbed circles on his back."You did so good my Beautiful Boy! Its over now,I am so proud of you."

* * *

><p><p>

Once again Tim was draped over the kitchen counter,with his butt sticking in the air. His master was rubbing cool balm into his smarting ass,the movements erotic and languid. The large plug was still stretching him wide open,his cock hard and weeping. Tim was left there to show off his butt while his master washed his hands and prepared dinner.

Gibbs made them macaroni and cheese and while it was baking in the oven,he was drinking a cup of coffee and staring at his sub's red ass. He marked Tim,branding his ownership into Tim with every slap. Tim was going to be reminded of whom owned him every-time he sat down. Gibbs felt his own cock getting deliciously hard and straining painfully in his pants. He owned this beautiful,responsive man in front of him.

When he dished up their meal he clicked his fingers and waited for Tim to kneel next to his chair. He fed them both and felt masterful when Tim took the bites he offer eagerly. He held the glass of milk for Tim to drink,and cleaned the kitchen while Tim still knelt on the ground.

Gibbs led Tim upstairs and washed Tim in the shower ,his hands touching Tim everywhere,in between he gave Tim scorching kisses. Tim was lying over his master's knees,the cold balm rubbed into his ass. The plug was pulled out slowly and replaced by a smaller cold object that Tim couldn't identify. He was then placed on the bed ,his eyes covered with a blindfold and cuffed to the bed spread eagled. Tim could hear his master move around in the room,but he couldn't identify what his master was doing. Suddenly the object started to vibrate in his ass,the vibrations dancing against his prostate,Tim let out a high pitched scream.

Gibbs smiled to himself,he knew the vibrating egg was going to drive his sub insane,the wail Tim let out as the cock ring slipped around his aching cock was heartbreakingly beautiful. Tim's hips tried to thrust upwards,but the restraints kept him lying still on the bed.

Gibbs sat on the bed next to Tim,he sat a bowl of warm water on the bedside table."Lie still Tim!"

Tim felt the bed shaking and then something cold hit his straining cock,"Oh,God,MASTER!"

His master was going to kill him,he felt something scraping over his pubic hair and realised he was being shaved. The soft touches driving him out of his mind,he started to plead earnestly,"Please,please, Master!"

The vibrating against his prostate was increased and Tim was going out of his mind,he needed to come,he would do anything for relief ,the ring around his cock was pinching painfully,"MASTER,MASTER ,PLEASE,PLEASE!"

He was straining against the restraints when he felt the warm cloth,wiping him clean,The bare skin around his genitals made him feel even more sensitive,he could feel the air move around his cock.

Tim was turned into a mindless creature,that could only feel and react,he didn't have any coherent thoughts any-more,he was just a sensuous animal in heat.

The cock ring slipped off,and he felt a warm mouth sucking his cock in,fingers was pressing on his sensitive perineum, his hips strained to buck upwards but he was stopped by the restrains spreading him tightly on the bed."Can I come,Master,please,oh,please!"

A dexterous tongue circled around the sensitive head of his cock,and then his cock pooped free,"Who do you belong to?"

"YOU MASTER,ONLY YOU!"

"Come for me!" The mouth was back on his cock sucking him deeply inside,Tim came with an ear-splitting scream,"MMMMAAASTTTERR!"

His eyes rolled back in his head. Gibbs smirked ,he still had it. He cleaned Tim up,and wiped his face with a cold cloth,Tim came to slowly. The restraints was removed and he was pulled onto his knees and hands. The vibration in his ass stopped and the egg was slipped out. Warm fingers was slicking up his hole. Gibbs pushed himself in with one thrust,the tight muscles gripped his cock almost painfully. Looking down on Tim's marked ass was such a great turn on. He started to thrust into Tim,with hard ,controlled strokes.

Tim was moaning with pleasure,he was exhausted and could just let his body be used. He heard his master shout his release and felt his channel filled with warm cum. His last thought before he fell asleep was,"God I love my Master!"


	9. Chapter 9

A./N **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ,this was my first story here. I feel a little bit guilty for torturing Timmy,but please be reassured ,he wasn't really hurt and enjoyed every second.**

Abby waited in front of Tim's apartment for a long time,but Tim never showed. This scared her more than she was able to admit,what if Tim was already taken by someone else? What if she waited too long and lost him forever? No, she was the famous forensic Goth,she could kill without leaving any evidence,she wasn't giving up on "her Timmy". This was war ,she was ready to fight for him. She decided to corner him tomorrow and drove to the bakery that sold those delicious big,chocolate cupcakes Tim loved so much. She remembered the first time Tim had one,he stole hers. The look on his face was pure bliss.

Gibbs was holding Tim close to his heart. The younger man was deeply asleep after his long torturous day. Gibbs allowed himself to say the words that he felt so deeply."I love you and I'm never going to let you go." He fell asleep feeling more content than he felt in a very long time.

Tim walked into the squad room,his butt was still smarting,but it gave him a warm,happy feeling,he belonged to the one person he loved. He was surprised to see the familiar box on his desk and when he opened it, he saw the gigantic chocolate cupcake inside. The note was just short and sweet,"From Abby,with loads of love." His mouth started to water,this was one of his worst weaknesses. Maybe he could hide the card and eat the delicious cupcake,it wasn't as if he was disobeying his master.

He sat down and then his butt reminded him to whom he belonged. He jumped up and threw the little card in his waste basket and set the offending cupcake on Tony's desk. He looked at it longingly,but it was for the best,his butt couldn't take another spanking so soon.

Tony rushed out of the lift and saw Tim setting the box on his table."For me Probie?" He looked inside,"You shouldn't have!"

Tim quickly said that Abby gave it to him,but he was trying to loose a few pounds ,so he gave it to Tony. He didn't want to give Tony the wrong idea,everyone knew Tony's heart was connected to his stomach,he had a hungry sweet-tooth. "You don't need to loose any more weight,you look just fine.",Ziva said as she put down her back pack.

"Thanks Ziva ,and I want to stay that way." Tony already took out the cupcake and made contented moaning sounds,while licking some of the frosting off. Tim went back to his desk sighing. Abby came running out of the lift,she couldn't wait to see Tim's happy face as he saw the gigantic cupcake. Her eyes fell on Tony and she cried out, "Tony stop! That's Timmy's cupcake!"

Tim was cringing inside,this could turn ugly. "Tim wants to keep his weight down,he gave it to me."

Abby was pouting angrily,she wanted to stamp her feet on the ground,she turned around and headed for the elevator,without saying a word. She felt that she lost this round,but it wasn't the end of the war. Timmy was going to be hers!

Tony looked at Tim,his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Are you sure you aren't breaking rule no.12 with Abby?"

Gibbs chose that moment to appear in the squad room,his face showing that he heard Tony's words. Oh,God,Tim thought,this was getting ugly,he had to set Abby straight. He blushed and berated himself for looking even more guilty. He sat down carefully on his chair,he could feel Gibbs's eyes on him. Another long day lay ahead.

Gibbs barked at Tony,"You should have breakfast at home or wait for a break!" Tony's mouth was full and Ziva took it upon herself to answer.

"It's McGee's fault! He gave the cupcake that Abby brought for him,to Tony."

Tim let his head rest in his hands,this way he wasn't going to be able to sit down tomorrow.

Lunch time Abby appeared in the squad room,she greeted Gibbs and then went straight to Tim's desk,"Will you have lunch today with me,there is some thing important I want to tell you?"

Tim answered quickly,"No,thank you,Abby. I have some stuff to do."

Abby was pouting,"I waited at your apartment for a long time last night,where were you?"

Tony's interest was peeked,"Yeah tell us where you were?"

Tim blushed bright red,"It's none of your business what I do in my private life. Now I want to get back to work."

Abby kept on pushing,"Is there some one you are seeing?"

"Abby this is private,please leave it alone"

Abby gave up for now,she was going to find out who he was seeing. She left the squad room,planning on phoning Sarah,to ask if she knew who Tim was seeing. She wasn't prepared to just give up.

Sarah was standing in her brother's apartment,she didn't understand why it was so empty,even if Jethro was at doggy-daycare ,where was his bowls. Something felt off,it felt like Tim wasn't living here any-more and he didn't tell her he had a new girlfriend. She was surprised when her phone rang and she saw the caller-id and then she became terrified.

She answered the call by asking directly,"Is Tim okay?"

"Oh ,God,Sarah, I didn't mean to frighten you! He is fine. I just wanted to know if you knew who his new girlfriend was?"

"No,Abby he told me nothing. Should I be worried?"

"No,no,Sarah! He is just so secretive,I wanted to know if you knew who it was?"

"No,Abby,I don't know,he didn't tell me anything. I'm standing in his apartment and it looks as if he isn't living here any-more. Jethro is gone."

"Don't worry Sarah,I will find out ,what is going on and if you get to know something more,will you phone me?"

"Don't worry,I will,Abby."

Sarah phoned her mother,she knew if their was some one serious in her brother's life,he would've told her mother. Sarah and her mother talked for a long time on the phone,her mom was very excited about the fact that Tim had a serious relationship in his life,she was just disappointed that he kept it secret. If Tim was living at his girlfriend's place,it surely was a serious relationship. Maybe she and her husband was going to be grandparents before long.

For years they waited for Tim to settle down. Tim was getting older fast and they wanted to be still young enough to enjoy their grandchildren. Claire McGee felt excited,she was at last going to be able,to start knitting the small baby outfits,that her fist grandchild will be wearing. She made a list of what she was going to need,singing a happy lullaby while she was busy. She also had to phone Tim,to berate him for keeping this secret from his parents. She excitedly phoned her husband to tell him the good news.

Late afternoon Tim was surprised when his phone rang and he saw that it was his mother phoning. He instantly was worried,his mother never phoned while he was still at work. "Mom,is something wrong?" ,he asked first thing when he answered.

Gibbs was staring worriedly at Tim. The voice on the other-side reassured him quickly. "Mom,I'm at work,is there something important you want to tell me?"

Gibbs saw Tim's face turning green."Sarah did what?" He hoped that Sarah wasn't in trouble again.

"Abby told Sarah what?"

"Mom I don't have time to discuss this now,I'm at work,I will phone you later."

Tim was really worried. He couldn't tell his parents that he was gay,his dad would kill him and his mother wanted nothing more in life,than to hold her grandchild in her arms. Abby's meddling was going to cause a lot of problems for him. He had to talk to her and find out why she was doing this. Through the years Abby used him as a backup boyfriend,she never wanted him seriously,but she also didn't want him to be happy with some one else.

How was he going to explain this to his lover,he knew Gibbs heard every word of the phone call. He wasn't ashamed of the man he loved,but it would be hard to tell his family,that he was in love with a man. Tim blushed bright red,and if they knew the nature of his relationship,there would be hell to pay. He had to get Abby to leave his private life alone,or soon the rest of the team was going to start to ask questions. He waited until Gibbs left the squad room and then quickly hurried to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for everybody who took the time to review my little story. I wouldn't have progressed so fast if you didn't encourage me so much. English isn't a language I use every day,so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

"Yay ,Timmy you came to visit!", Tim was enveloped by Abby in an exuberant hug.

"Abs let me go!",Tim tried to untangle himself from Abby,but it was a struggle.

At last she let him go and led him into her office,she sat close to him on her futon and took his hand in hers. "Do you remember when we were dating,I told you I wasn't ready for a serious commitment,well I'm ready now."

Tim didn't know what to say,so he decided to play dumb,"You and Spike are getting married? I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh,God,no! You know I always kept that spot for you! I broke up with Spike."

"Abby I'm flattered,but I moved on. I'm in a serious relationship now."

Abby's big eyes filled with tears,"But I want to marry you. No one understands you the way I do!We are perfect for each other."

"Abby ,I'm already in love with someone else."

Abby started to sob,"She will never make you happy,Timmy."

Tim felt sorry for her and took her in his arms to calm her down,her rubbed soothing circles up an down her back.

Gibbs walked into the lab and saw Abby in Tim' arms. He stood there frozen,watching the intimate scene play out. He left before either one could see him.

Abby's tears soon turned into anger,how could Tim just reject her,they were perfect for each other. She was sure his new girlfriend was a dull mouse,compared to her. Abby was going to find out everything about her. She was going to make sure ,Tim came back to her. Tim left the lab feeling emotionally drained,it hurt that Abby who was his friend,couldn't understand that he was happy with someone else,she already made so much problems for him with her meddling,he knew that she wasn't going to give up so easily. He hoped that her meddling wasn't going to drive a wedge between him and Gibbs. For the first time he was really happy,only to be threatened that he would loose everything.

Tim walked into the squad room to find Gibbs back at his desk. The older man glared at him,"Don't you have enough work to do,because if you don't,I can find some more for you!"

"Sorry,Boss! Won't happen again." Tim was just happy that he didn't find him in the lab,because then there would be hell to pay.

Tony was worried about his Boss,it was as if something was troubling his Boss. His Boss was not only pre-occupied ,but had mood swings lately. One moment he seemed happy and the next moment he was snapping at everyone. He also noticed that a lot of his anger was directed at their Probie. He hoped that his Boss wasn't trying to cut back on his coffee consumption again,because the previous time he did that,the whole team was ready to quit. Or maybe his Boss was angry at Tim because he and Abby was really breaking rule no. 12. Tony's interest was piqued. Tony decided that he had to investigate what was going on.

Tim came home to find Gibbs waiting for him on the couch in the living room. Tim could sense in the tense atmosphere that something was wrong. Before he could say something, Gibbs spoke up,"Did you come to collect your stuff and Jethro?"

"God,no! Why would you think that?"

Tim could see pain in his Master's eyes,"I saw you and Abby in the lab!"

"Oh no! Please let me explain everything to you Sir!"

Gibbs kept a tight grip on his emotions,he felt relieved that Tim still called him Sir,maybe there was still some hope left. Tim sat down next to his Master and started to explain everything,that happened that day. He told his Boss about Abby's meddling and her proposal and how she phoned Sarah and Sarah in return phoned their mother. It felt cathartic to just bare everything to his Master.

Gibbs was pleased that Tim didn't hide anything,he could see in Tim's eyes that every word was the truth and how worried Tim was about Abby's meddling. He pulled Tim into his arms,"You did good Tim. Nothing is your fault,we will handle Abby and your family together. I'm just happy,that you trusted me enough to tell me everything,this is how I want our relationship to be always. From now on we handle problems together."

Tim felt like he could cry with relief,"Are you going to punish me for holding Abby?"

Gibbs smirked,"No Tim,it wasn't your fault."

Gibbs led Tim to their bedroom and started to undress Tim,he kissed every part that he uncovered,until Tim was naked and shivering with desire. He pushed Tim on the bed and started to undress while his steel-blue eyes burned over Tim's exposed body. Tim felt shy he wanted to cover his genitals with his hands,but stopped himself by balling his hands in tight fist next to his body.

He shyly looked at his lover,his eyes roaming everywhere but his Master's enormous,rock hard cock. Tim blush when he saw the evidence of his Master's desire.

Gibbs lay down next to Tim and started to explore his body with his calloused hands, he tweaked and pulled on Tim's hard nipples. Tim was writhing and moaning,his need evident. His face flushed red and his pupils dilated widely ,when Gibbs looked at him and said in his husky ,bedroom voice,"I'm going to ride you hard and long,after tonight you won't forget who you belong to."

Tim almost came,he was holding his need in check,it was driving him insane."Get on your hands and knees !"

Tim obeyed the order instantly and felt his Master's slick forefinger slip into his waiting hole. His tight ring of muscles was massaged and stretched expertly. A second finger joined the first and then a third started to stretch him open. Tim started to thrust against the his Master's fingers,his face contorted in pleasure,"Please,please,Master!"

He heard a chuckle,"Tell me what you want me to do!"

Tim's baser nature was taking over he was on the edge with need and desire,he shouted,"Fuck me,please Sir,just fuck me!"

He wailed out his disappointment when the fingers pulled out of his hungry hole. He felt a blunt ,warm object pushed against his anus,his Master's strong hands gripped his hips firmly and then with one hard thrust he was filled with his Master's cock,hard balls slapping against his perineum."Oh,God,Sir!"

Gibbs waited for Tim to adjust to the fullness,but Tim tried to rock forwards and backwards,trying to impale himself on his Master's cock. Gibbs set a fast and hard pace,he adjusted the angle so that he hit Tim's prostate every time,Tim was sobbing his need out. His own cock slapped against the bedding,feeling neglected. "Please,Sir,please touch me!"

Gibbs took Tim's cock firmly into his hand and matched the pace to his hard ,fast thrusting. Tim's channel was warm and tight,he wanted to stay there forever. "Please,Sir,can I come?"

"Come for your Master, Beautiful Boy." Tim came with a loud,agonising scream,"Oooooh,SSir!"

His cock shooting cum for a long time in his Master's hand. His tight channel constricting his Master's cock painfully,Gibbs filled his subs channel with copious amounts of warm cum. He slumped against Tim and their haggard breathing filled the room.

Gibbs made sure Tim was awake before he pulled out,"Hold what I gave you!" He ordered firmly,Tim constricted his anus,waiting curiously for his Master. Gibbs looked through the bedside table and found a big butt plug,he lubed it and slipped it into Tim's channel ,before his cum leaked out. "Now you know who you belong to."

Tim felt his cock stir again,it was a kinky feeling to have his Master's warm cum trapped in his body and his tender hole stretched so wide open. His cock was soon hard again. Gibbs smiled pleasantly when he saw Tim's renewed desire. " Lets clean up and then I will take you out for dinner."

Tim's eyes blinked owlishly,"What about the plug,Sir?"

"It stays in!",Gibbs gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom. Tim was blushing five shades of red,he couldn't go out in public with the plug stretching his hole wide open and his Master's cum in him. He was mortified,he got his clothes and followed his Master into the bathroom. The plug was pressing against his prostate with every step.

"Sir,I don't think I can do it."

"You will obey me! Just be happy I didn't put in the vibrating egg."

Tim knew he had no choice,although he was blushing warmly,his cock was stiff and leaking pre-cum. His Master was evil. He was marked as his Master's property.

Tim walked into the small Indian diner,his face warm and red, his erection straining painfully against his pants,he was sure everyone could see that he was horny. The plug was massaging his prostate,his boxers becoming wet with pre-cum,he had to bit his bottom lip painfully,not to moan aloud with need. Gibbs was smirking evilly to himself,Tim was such a sensuous creature,he enjoyed tormenting Tim and testing his endurance. Gibbs's own cock was stirring in his pants,he was going to take Tim again,as soon as they went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:****I'm taking the BDMS themes further in this chapter. Please don't read if it will offend you. I promise every sexual act was done with consent and no lasting damage was inflicted.**

Abby was still in her lab ,she waited patiently for the day staff to leave,she was going to track Tim's cellphone to see where he was going after work. She found him in an Indian diner ,her heart breaking,Tim was enjoying himself with his new girlfriend,she couldn't help to feel betrayed. The diner was small and romantic,Gibbs took her there for her birthday and the staff treated them like royalty,because Gibbs knew the owners.

She was surprised when much later his cellphone again started to move and he ended up Gibbs's house. What was her Timmy doing at the Boss's house? She knew the Boss always kept his door open for the team,but she never knew that Tim took the Boss up on his offer. It started to feel hinky.

Tim was distracted the last few days,maybe he is in trouble? Maybe he just went there to introduce his girlfriend to his Boss,he did say he was in love. Or maybe he was complaining to Gibbs about her behaviour?

Abby almost jumped out of her skin,when a loud voice asked behind her,"Ms. Scuito ,what are you still doing here?"

"Director Vance ,I was just finishing up some loose ends,but I'm on my way home now."

" we don't pay overtime,I expect you to get some rest. I will walk out with you."

Abby got her bag and followed the Director out of the lab. She will just have to drive by Gibbs's house to see if Tim was still there,maybe she could get a glimpse of Tim's girlfriend.

* * *

><p><p>

Once Tim relaxed ,he started to enjoy himself,the food was very good and the staff in the diner was very friendly. He enjoyed spending time with his Boss,they talked about the situation with Abby and Tim's family. Tim was going to take his sister into his confidence and ask her not to tell his parents about his relationship,until he had time to go home and talk to them himself. Gibbs would try to talk to Abby,about her obsession with Tim. They were going to keep their relationship secret from the team as long as they could,taking it day by day. Tim felt better after sharing his burdens with his lover.

The plug and its load kept on reminding him of who he belonged to. Every move he made on the his chair reverberated through his prostate,the little delicious shocks tingling up his spine,spreading in his groin,kept his cock hard and aching,pre-cum leaking in his boxers. Tim was sure everyone could smell the musky sent of his arousal, when they passed their table. Gibbs was looking with a knowing smirk at him,sniffing the air in delicious anticipation. Tim felt like an item on the menu,he could see the hunger in his Master's eyes. He couldn't wait to get home,yet he felt a little bit of fear butter-flying in his stomach,his Master's arousal was a force to be reckoned with. He was the sub and his Master's pleasure came first.

Gibbs was enjoying seeing how aroused Tim was,he could smell the arousal across the table and knew Tim's cock was hard and aching. His own cock was straining in his pants,he licked his lips in anticipation,he wasn't finished with Tim ,for the night,yet. He was lenient on his sub,for the last few days,but he knew he had to take Tim's training up a notch. His sub pleased him in every way,but needed to learn control,he had to learn that getting to ejaculate every time they had sex wasn't a given,he had to learn that his body was there for his Master's pleasure.

* * *

><p><p>

Abby was disappointed,she drove past her Boss's house and only saw Gibb's car in the driveway. All the lights downstairs was off,only Gibbs's bedroom light was still on. She must have missed Tim and his girlfriend. Abby drove home,she was a little bit worried,was her jealousy getting a little bit out of hand? No,she decided ,one had to fight for what you wanted in life and she wanted Tim,you wouldn't find a better man anywhere else and Tim was easy to live with,he did everything she asked of him.

Tim was leaning naked,his legs spread wide and his butt sticking out,against the bedroom wall waiting for his Master. The waiting was killing him,he wanted to rub his aching cock against the cold wall in front of him,he needed just a little bit of friction and he would be able to come. It wasn't an option though,he didn't want his Master to be irked,thus he quelled his impatience and waited patiently on his Master.

He flinched a little bit ,when a blindfold slipped over his eyes,cutting of his vision. He didn't hear his Master behind him,Gibbs could still move as quietly as a marine sniper."Open your mouth wide!"

Tim complied and was surprised when a rubber ,cock-shaped gag was pressed into his mouth,his jaws was spread wide and the gag was so intrusive that he had to will himself not to gag. The gag was fastened tightly behind his head. "With the gag you can't use your save word,if you need me to stop,slap 3 times against the wall with your hand. Do it,let me see if you understand me!"

Tim slapped hard ,three times against the wall with his hand. "Good Boy! I'm going to warm up your ass first and then I'm going to fuck you hard. You are not allowed to come! If you disobey me,you will be on punishment detail for the rest of the week!"

Gibbs used the gag because he knew that once Tim started to beg to come,his resolve would slip and he would let Tim come. Tim also needed to get used to having a cock pushed deep into his mouth,as Gibbs loved to fuck his sub's mouth. He was going to push Tim hard tonight,but he knew he had to be careful with Tim,his sub was very insecure and needed to know that this wasn't because he displeased his master,but because his body belonged to his Master and he only got to orgasm on his Master's permission.

Tim was a little bit frightened,he didn't know what to expect,his cock was already aching,he didn't know if he could keep himself from not coming. Punishment detail didn't sound fun. He didn't really like the way his mouth was filled and his jaw stretched open,a small trail of spit was already leaking from his mouth. He wanted to please his Master and if it really got too much he would slap against the wall.

Tim was waiting for the first slap on his butt ,but was surprised when two hands reached around his body and started to work on his nipples. He was pulled against his Master's naked body,his Master's wet ,hard cock pressing against his butt. "Feel how much I want you." A warm voice whispered warmly into his ear. Tim's breath hitched,God that was so erotic!

The fingers was pulling and pinching his nipples hard,Tim was panting,teetering on his toes. It felt as if his nipples was connected to his groin,every pull and pinch could be felt in his groin,his cock pulsing with need,pre-cum running down his cock and tickling his perineum before it dropped on the ground. Tim could only concentrate on his tender nipples,the blindfold magnifying his senses tenfold.

He felt his Master's warm mouth nipping his sensitive earlobe,pulling it in to his warm mouth and sucking erotically on it. God he wasn't going to be able to stop his orgasm! He made moaning noises,which was muffled by the gag,if it wasn't there he would be screaming and begging for release. Tim's brilliant mind was reduced to an animal grunting in heat.

Tim's nipples was red,swollen and tender. His senses registered once again when the first slap of the paddle fell on his butt. The motion vibrated into his wide-open stretched hole,rubbing the plug over his prostate. Mewling noises slipped past the gag in his mouth,his ass was on fire,yet every-time the slap fell on his butt, his hole contracted as he flinched,rubbing the plug harder against his prostate. It was a mind-blowing sensation of pain mixed with exquisite torturing pleasure. The slaps kept on falling relentlessly. Slap...slap...slap...slap...slap! Tim felt like he was being fucked by the big plug as his tight ring of muscles in his rectum contracted with every slap. After a hard slap,he flinched and his hard ,aching cock brushed against the cold,rough wall in front of him,Tim bit down on the rubber cock in his mouth,he contracted the ring of muscles around the plug in his stretched hole,trying to keep from shooting his load against the wall in front of him.

Gibbs could see Tim's dilemma and grabbed his cock and pressed on the underside of his cock near the base,preventing Tim from coming. Tim sobbed in frustration. "Easy,easy Tim,just breath through it."

Gibbs's own cock was aching for relieve,he almost felt guilty for driving Tim so hard,but Tim needed to learn control. He waited a few seconds and then pulled the plug slowly out of Tim,Tim's red ass was the most attractive picture he saw in a long time,a small rivulet of cum was leaking from Tim's hole. "Get on the bed,on your hands and knees.!"

Tim hurried to comply,"Spread your legs wide!" It was a beautiful picture! Cum leaking from Tim's gaping hole,his ass warm and bright red. Gibbs climbed onto the bed,Tim's hole was already stretched so he thrust into Tim with one hard shove,his Balls slapping against Tim. Gibbs rode Tim hard and fast,every forward thrust pushing Tim into the bed. Gibbs was claiming his ownership roughly,he pulled out till just his cock's head was lodged in Tim and then shoved forward hard, until he bottomed out. The hard slaps of his balls striking Tim's ass ,reverberated through the room. Sweat was glistening on his body,his firm sweaty thighs slapping against Tim's sore,red ass. He drilled relentlessly against Tim's prostate,grunting like a rutting animal with every hard thrust.

Tim was sobbing,instinctively sucking like a hungry baby on the big cock in his mouth. His hole was burning,but the pleasure was so overwhelming that he pushed back against his Master,trying to impale himself deeper. His cock aching for release,tears of need running down his cheeks,he felt like a slut,he would do anything for release,his burning need overpowering. His sore ass burned like fire every-time his Master bucked forward and his thighs slapped against Tim. His tight,hard balls jolted against his Master's swinging balls. His sore and tender nipples brushing roughly against the sheets on the bed. Tim grabbed onto the sheets desperately ,bunching them in his hands, trying not to come. His mind screaming,"NO,NO,NO,DON'T COME!"

Gibbs reach around Tim and held his cock tightly,preventing him from coming. Tim was bucking against him,and he felt like he was taming a wild horse. He stretched forward and bit into Tim's shoulder ,pinning him against the bed like a predator. He couldn't hold on long,every thrust driving deep into Tim,the friction,against his cock almost painful. Gibbs shouted loudly,"OH,GOD,TIMMY!",his cock pulsed deep inside Tim,shooting hot cum in bursts after burst against Tim's tight tunnel. His waited until his cock was wrung dry and pulled out slowly,cum running down Tim's tights,his red hole glistening.

"That was just amazing Tim,you did so good,my Boy!" Tim was lying in a boneless bundle on the bed,his cock still red and hard,breathing fast. Gibbs removed the gag and the blindfold. "You don't get to come tonight Tim,I want you to learn control."

Tim gave one heartfelt sob,"Yes,Master" Tim knew that he was mastered tonight and God did he love his Master for it. He was a sub! He was Gibbs's sub! He never knew sex could be so mind-blowing overpowering. His body was sore,he was ridden hard,but he knew he belonged to Gibbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs awoke with the delicious feeling of holding the man he loved in his arms,he smiled happily,he felt content. He slipped out of bed and started his daily routine,deciding to give his lover a few more minutes to sleep. He showered quickly and after he dressed he woke Tim. He then headed down stairs for his first cup of coffee for the day.

Tim woke up,his cock hard with his usual morning hard-on,his balls aching from being denied release the previous evening. He did his morning business and climbed into the shower,his cock still hard. It didn't help that he could smell his lover's enticing perfume in the steam-filled bathroom. The sent teased him,his hand slipped down ,wrapping around his needy cock.

Gibbs walked into the bedroom looking for his watch,he remembered he left it in the bathroom before he went down stairs. Gibbs walked into the bathroom and saw the enticing picture of his sub,thrusting his hard cock into his own hand. His voice whipped icily through the air,"Who gave you permission,to please yourself? Finish your shower and come to the bedroom!"

Tim was mortified,he didn't mean to disobey his Master,but his desire to come was unrelenting. He finished quickly and dried himself off,walking into the bedroom with a blush, his eyes on the floor.

"Come here,Boy!"

Tim stopped in front of his Master."Look at me!" Tim looked up into his Master's eyes,his face blushing ,warm in shame.

"Who owns your body?"

"You Master,only you!"

"And when are you allowed to come?"

"Only when you give permission,Sir!"

"I have to punish you,for disobeying me!"

"Yes,Sir! I'm sor...Tim was cut off with,a hand that was raised. He forgot his Master hated apologies.

"You don't get to come for the rest of the week,at work I will trust you,but at home you will wear a cock ring. Each evening,when you arrive at home,you will strip and kneel at the front door waiting for me to punish you and put on the cock ring. You will not touch yourself,I will wash your cock and hold it when you have to pee at home. You will receive five slaps with the belt every day. Get into position against the wall!"

Tim hurried to obey,his legs was kicked wider and his butt was pulled backwards by his Master.

"Count every slap!"

The first hard slap,burned on his butt,Tim moaned..."one". A second slap fell next to the first one,.."Two". The third one fell painfully..."three". The fourth one brought tears to Tim' eyes..."f-four". The last slap was hard and sore..."FIVE !"

Tim's ass was on fire,he leaned against the wall,breathing hard,trying not to sob out loud. Gibbs turned him around and pulled him into his arms,"You did good Tim,I'm not angry,you just need to learn to obey me." Tim pressed his face into his Master's shoulder,still shivering,but feeling better.

Gibbs pulled away,pressing a kiss on his forehead ,"Now get dressed,we are going to be late."

Gibbs didn't want Tim to drive so soon after his ordeal,so he drove them both to work. "Are you okay,Tim?"

"Yes ,Sir,I know that you have to punish me,or you wouldn't be a man of your word."

Gibbs smiled relieved,he didn't want to sour the relationship between them,but it seem that Tim understood ,why he was punished. Tim was still thinking of his punishment,he was never going to be able to pee in front of his Boss. He wasn't even allowed to wash himself. But it could have been worse.

"What is punishment detail,Sir and when does it happen?"

"It happens when you break a rule for the second time. You sleep on the floor,you don't get to come or have any free time of your own. You will receive a spanking every morning and every night. You get basic food,no treats and no coffee. You stay naked at home,you are not allowed on the furniture and have to kneel everywhere next to me. I decide when you eat and when you sleep,basically you do everything I tell you to do."

Tim gulped,it didn't sound like fun at all. Tim was ashamed that he was still hard,he still wanted to come,but his fear would keep him in line. His tender nipples rubbed against the soft fabric of his shirt and his hole was still sore,from being used hard,it drove him mad and kept his attention on his aching cock and balls,stoking his need.

* * *

>Gibbs grinned inwardly,he could see Tim's need,it was going to be a hard week on his poor sub. He was going to teach Tim control and push Tim a bit harder. He wasn't one to coddle his sub.<p><p>

First thing Gibbs did was to go down to Abby's lab,he needed to make her understand that Tim,wasn't hers to play with. He loved Abby dearly,she would always have a special place in his heart,he knew it was because he overlooked some of her antics,that she became so out of hand. It was time to reign her in,if the choice ever became between her and Tim,he would every-time choose Tim.

"Morning Abbs!"

"Good morning,my Silver hair fox! Nothing dinged ,so why are you here?"

"Abby we need to talk. Come sit down."

Abby started to look worried,she wondered if Tim complained about her to the Boss,she used her puppy-dog-eyed routine,"Did I do something wrong?"

"No,Abby,but something is bothering you. You are distracted lately."

"Gibbs,I knew I couldn't hide something from you. I broke up with Spike.",she leaned against Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Abby." ,Gibbs rubbed her back soothingly. He waited patiently for her to go on and say what was really on her mind.

He didn't have to wait long,the words rolled out of her mouth in typically Abby-style."I realised that I wanted more,I want Timmy back! But he has a new girlfriend,I'm sure she is all wrong for him,he looks distracted,I think he is in trouble."

Gibbs sighed,this was going to be hard,"Abby he is a big boy,you don't think that he is old enough to make his own decisions?"

"But I want him,we are perfect together.",she sobbed.

"Abby that's not fair,you kept him on a line for a long time and now that he is happy,you want him back."

Abby pulled away from him,"He told you and you are taking his side against mine! I know he was at your home last night!"

"Abby calm down,how do you know he was there,are you following him?"

"No I tracked his cellphone !"

"Abby you cannot invade his privacy like that,I'm worried you are acting like a stalker!"

Abby looked at him,her eyes big and filled with unshod tears,mascara lining her face," You really think I have a problem!" She ran from the room.

Gibbs stood up and headed for the elevator,he desperately needed coffee,but first he would go and talk to Ducky. The older man always gave wise advice and comfort in times of need. Gibbs walked into the morgue,Palmer and Ducky was taking stock. Ducky gave his friend one look and then said,"Mr. Palmer will you go and check the coroner's van?" Palmer left immediately,he knew when he wasn't wanted,"Yes,Dr. Mallard!"

"What brings you here Jethro?"

"Duck can we talk in your office?"

"Of-course,come lad."

Gibbs explained to Ducky what happened. Ducky looked worried,"Oh,dear,Jethro!" He decided that he needed to have a word with Abigail. Ducky was secretly surprised that Abby didn't get her way,he observed on several occasions how she manipulated not only Timothy,but Jethro also. It was as if something shifted the balance in Timothy's direction,Ducky wondered why? Something was going on ,that he didn't observe before. Ducky didn't press Jethro,he knew eventually his friend would tell him.

He really had to talk to Abby,but he would have to be careful about it,or she would feel rejected. He felt guilty,for years he noticed how Abby treated Tim as her personal property,using him as a re-bound boyfriend,but he kept quiet,not wanting to disrupt the harmony of the team. He was happy that Timothy found someone to love,he never thought that Abby and Timothy fitted together. Abby was too manipulative and Timothy too kind-hearted,she would have walked all over him,destroying him,when she didn't get what she wanted. Abby thought it would be easy to control Timothy,but Ducky saw a stubborn side of him,when he defended his sister,when she was accused of murder. Timothy would stick to his inner principals.

* * *

><p><p>

Tony found Abby in the break room,crying."Abbs what is wrong?",he wrapped her in a bear hug. Abby started to sob against Tony's shoulder. Tony was getting worried,Abby was like a sister to him,"Did someone hurt you?"

Abby pulled away and hiccuped. She started to explain how she broke up with Spike and realised ,she wanted to get married to her Timmy,but her Timmy was already in love with someone else."She is all wrong for him Tony,I know he is making a mistake!"

"Have you met her Abby?"

"No,but I know we are right for each other,I just waited to long to tell him and he settled for second best."

"Abbs that doesn't sound right!"

Abby jumped up,she was shouting frustrated,"You are just like Gibbs,taking his side. Tim complained to him last night at his house,and this morning Gibbs said I'm a stalker,I just want to love Tim,everyone knows he is mine!"

"Abby do you know for a fact that he complained to Gibbs?"

"Yes,I tracked his cellphone!"

"Abby you can't do that,no wonder Gibbs is thinking you are stalking Tim.!"

"What am I going to do,Tony?"

"Abby,Tim needs to make his own decisions,what you are doing is unhealthy. I think you need to talk to Ducky,you are not thinking clearly."

Abby looked with her tear-filled eyes at Tony,she looked vulnerable,"You think I need help?"

"I love you like a brother Abby,honestly you need to talk to someone about this. Come I'll walk with you to the morgue." Tony took her hand and led her away.

On his way to the squad room,Tony met his Boss,"Boss we need to talk." Gibbs led him into the elevator and pushed the emergency brake. He explained to Gibbs,what happened with Abby and that he took her to see Ducky."She is really messed up Boss,no wonder poor Probie is so distracted."

Gibbs rubbed his hand affectionately through Tony's hair,"You did good DiNozzo." Tony beamed with pride,that's all he ever wanted,was to be seen by his Boss.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim left the office nervously,he was going to meet Sarah for lunch. How did you tell your sister that you fell in love with another man and that, that man was your Boss? Tim had to get Sarah not only to accept his new relationship,but to get her to agree not to tell his parents yet,until he had time to speak to them himself. Tim knew it wasn't going to be easy telling his parents,his parents was very conservative and frowned on anything,different from the norm. He and Sarah was brought up very strict,his parents was god-fearing baptists and Tim knew they were going to see his relationship as a sin. If they knew the true nature of his relationship with Gibbs,they would drag him away and lock him up in some insane- asylum,far away. He needed Sarah to help cover for him.

Sarah was totally flabbergasted when Tim told her that he was in love with his Boss. At heart she was still,just a small-town girl and her view of the world subsequently was narrow. She didn't know what to say,agreeing easily that she wasn't going to be the one to tell her parents about the disappointing news. She would help Tim keep his secret ,but she wanted Tim to know ,that she didn't approve of his relationship. She needed time and space to think about it.

Tim left the little coffee-shop unhappy,who was he kidding,he knew that his family wasn't going to approve of his relationship. It muddied, the happiness he felt of finding the one person who could love him for himself. He couldn't help to feel guilty,was he selfish to pursue a relationship that would hurt his family so much? He already hurt Abby.

Tim walked glumly into the squad room , it felt as if all the the world's burdens rested on his shoulders."Hey,there McGlum ! Happy that you could join us for the afternoon.", Tony teased him.

"Back to work,DiNozzo!",Gibbs said firmly. He could see that the lunch with Tim's sister didn't go well. All he wanted to do was to take Tim in his arms and kiss all his troubles away. He so fiercely wanted to keep Tim safe,that it sometimes frightened him,loving someone so intensely wasn't easy,it was a bitter-sweet feeling. He wouldn't survive if he had to loose Tim like his first love,he could only take so much pain.

* * *

><p><p>

Ducky sent Abby home after they talked for a long time. He helped her understand that what she felt for Tim was mostly jealousy,not love. He agreed with Jethro that she could easily turn in to stalking Tim. Abby was used to getting things she wanted and it was the first time that not only Tim,but also Gibbs stood up to her. He suggested that she should make an appointment at a psychologist,but was stone-walled,Abby felt that she would rather talk to the nuns she was close with. Jethro came to see him just before going home for the day,he felt a little bit relieved that Ducky could point out to Abby that it was her jealousy driving her actions,but there was also renewed fear in his heart about how she would react when she found out that Gibbs was the one ,who stole Tim away.

Tim and his Boss drove home in silence,both of them deep in their thoughts. The first thing Tim did when they stepped inside the house,was to start to strip,he wanted to get the punishment over as fast as possible. Gibbs stopped Tim from undressing and pulled him into his arms,he surrounded Tim with all the love and comfort he couldn't show during the day,"I fell in love with you,Tim. I wanted so much to hold you during the day."

Tim melted against his Master,his face nuzzling in his Master's neck,"I love you too,Sir."

Tim felt safe and his Master's words took him by suprise. His Boss seldom showed his deepest feelings to others and if he told you he loved you,he really meant it. The sat down together on the couch,Gibbs still holding his arm around Tim,pulling him close,"What happened with Sarah?"

Tim couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes,he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. He told his Master about how Sarah reacted and that she needed time to decide how she felt and then he told his Master honestly how he thought his parents was going to react. Gibbs took Tim's hand and looked him in the eye,"We are doing this together,I will go with you to tell your parents,when you are ready."

Gibbs started to kiss Tim softly,reminding the younger man how much he loved him and how much he desired him. He suck,nipped and brushed against Tim's full,soft lips. His tongue claiming and exploring Tim's mouth,duelling playfully with Tim's tongue. Their kiss was like an erotic dance,between two lovers. Tim's face was flushed and his eyes dark with arousal. Both men was gasping for breath when they pulled away. Tim looked shyly at his Master,"When does this week end ,Master?"

Gibbs realised instantly what Tim was asking. He didn't want to punish Tim any more for the morning's transgression,but he was a man of his word. " It ends Friday night when we get off for the week." Tim felt relieved,it was Wednesday so he didn't have long to wait for his punishment to end. He got up and went to fetch the hated cock ring and the paddle,his Master needed.

Tim came back and stripped in front off his Master,his cock already hard from their passionate kiss,he knelt down before his Master."Against the wall,Boy!",his Master ordered firmly. Tim got up and leaned against the wall his legs spread wide and his butt pushed backwards. Tim waited in submission.

Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes of his beautiful sub,his own cock was painfully hard. He got up and stood behind Tim,he ran his hands over Tim's butt,tracing the faint marks on his butt. Tim groaned frustrated,the evening only started and he already was on the verge of coming. Gibbs stepped nearer and his hands ghosted over Tim's hard cock,his clothes brushing roughly against Tim's back. Tim gasped when the ring was slipped over his cock,a warm seductive voice whispered in his ear,"The wait will be worthwhile ,Friday you will come so hard that you will pass out."

"Count every strike!" The first slap fell ,"One!" The pain wasn't too much,it felt as if it pulsed through Tim's erect cock,making him even harder. The second one was harder and increased the blood flow to his groin,"Two!"

Slap.."Three!",Tim could feel his ass start to burn.

Slap..."Four!",the tingling in his groin increased.

Slap..."FIVE!",the last one was more intense,heating up his buttocks.

"Good,Tim!" Tim turned around and followed his Master to the basement. Tim sat down in front of his typewriter and the hours flew while they worked together . They ordered Pizza for dinner and after they ate they cleaned up and went to bed. Gibbs removed the cock ring before he pulled Tim into the bed. Tim felt guilty because he knew his master was denying himself sexual release to make Tim's punishment less severe.

"May I touch you Master?" Gibbs was surprised and nodded his consent. Tim sat up and started slowly to touch his lover,his inexperienced hands sliding up and down his lover's body. Tim shyly tweaked his master's hard nipples,he was encouraged to make bolder moves by the small moans his master let out. Gibbs liked the way Tim touched his body,what he lacked in experience he made up in enthusiasm. He let out a groan when Tim started to suck on his aching nipple,a rough tongue lapping in between on his sensitive nipple. Gibbs's cock was already hard and tenting the sheet that covered his body.

Tim kept on lapping and sucking on his master's hard nipples,the taste was driving him crazy,it was salty and spicy. His hand started to rub all over Gibbs's inner thighs,ignoring his master's straining cock. He moved his head upwards and started to devour his master's mouth. He daringly tasted Gibbs,sucking his tongue into his mouth,nipping his bottom lip hungrily. He then started to plant wet,warm kisses down his master's torso,his hands rubbing up and down Gibbs's thighs.

Gibbs was breathing fast,his hips starting to lift up on their own accord,when Tim wrapped his hand around his sensitive balls,he let out a hard groan."God you are driving me crazy,Tim" Tim smiled proudly,he could arouse his master this much?

Tim started to rub the sensitive area between his master's hole and balls,Gibbs felt like he was going to loose his mind. Tim started to rub his cheek against his master's cock,revelling in the feeling of the warm,satin skin. He slipped his hand around the base of his lover's cock and started to lick upwards and downwards,like one would enjoy an ice lolly,swirling his tongue in the slid on-top that was leaking pre-cum.

Gibbs had to bite on his bottom lip,not to beg,his hips already made small thrusting movements. Tim was inventive with his clever tongue. Gibbs wanted to prolong the experience for so long as possible,but Tim was driving him crazy with need and desire. He felt his cock slip into a warm deep cavern and let out a pent-up shout when Tim rubbed his tongue against the sensitive vein running along the bottom of his cock,"Aaaaaaarghh!"

Tim started to suck clumsily at first and then more self-assured ,he started to move his head up and down,taking more of his lovers cock into his mouth every-time he moved downwards. Gibbs felt the sweat running down his body,Tim was pressing against his perineum,increasing the sensations he felt. He couldn't hold any longer and came deep in Tim's mouth,"Oh,God Tim!",his cock pulsing and shooting until he was drained. Tim swallowed every drop and then licked his master's cock clean.

Gibbs lay there a heap of contented goo,"God that was great,Timmy."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for those that took the time to review, it is much appreciated.**

Abby was lying with her head on sister Rossita's lap,she was exhausted from crying so much,but for the first time she could see that the only thing she felt for Tim was jealousy. She felt guilty for the way she used her best friend as her back-up boyfriend. With sister Rossita's help, she see could now clearly see that she and Tim was not meant for each other and that she got carried away with her ideas of their perfect wedding. Abby realized now that her biological clock was ticking and that was what made her grip on to the first good man she saw. It was a wake-up call and Abby realized that it was time she grew up and started to look for the right man to commit to.

She would stop at her Boss's house first thing tomorrow morning to apologise for her behaviour yesterday and then she would talk to Tim during her lunch break. She knew Tim would easily forgive her as his gentle heart couldn't hold a grudge for long. She would also make sure that the girl he fell in love with ,really deserved him,no one was going to hurt her best friend. At last she found peace and fell asleep on the patient old nun's lap.

* * *

><p><p>

Tony was running his hand through his hair,it felt great to have felt his Boss's hand run through his hair. Tony was for years secretly in love with his Boss and the most treasured memory he had was when he heard through the office grapevine, that his Boss told his father,that Tony was one of the best agents he ever worked with. Tony knew his Boss would never love him in the same way ,but it didn't stop him from fantasizing about his Boss. He often came in the shower with his Boss's name on his lips,those calloused hands was the start of many fantasies for Tony. He like to watch his Boss work on his boat and often imagined those strong hands touching him with the same love and expertise he showed while working on his boat.

Tony wasn't gay ,but he was bi-sexual. His Boss was however as heterosexual as they came,his four marriages was an open testament to it. Tony knew he didn't stand a chance in real life with his Boss,but there was nothing wrong with indulging in a fantasy now and again.

* * *

><p><p>

Abby slipped quietly in to Gibbs's house,she would start the coffee and then wait for her Boss to wake up. The smell of coffee always woke up her Boss,she used it on many occasions to ask for forgiveness. She filled the pot and then sat down on a kitchen chair waiting. The coffee was finished and yet her Boss,didn't show up. She tiptoed softly upstairs and looked in to his bedroom,what she saw there made her gasp loudly. Her Timmy was sleeping snuggled,tightly against her Boss,both of them naked. She rushed downstairs her heavy boots clunking on the steps.

Gibbs awoke with the gasp and he was already looking for his pants,while Abby rushed down the stairs. Tim was sleepily waking up confused. Gibbs caught up with Abby in the kitchen,she had left her handbag there and had to return for her car keys.

Abby didn't know what she felt,she never felt as confused as this ever in her life. She felt confused,anger and sadness,was warring against each other in her mind. "I couldn't have Tim ,but it was okay for you to sleep with him!"

"Abbs calm down,we were together even before you and Spike broke up. I'm in love with Tim and he is in love with me. Please Abby I need you to accept this!"

Tears was running over her cheeks,she was hurt."You hid your relationship from me,why? Don't you trust me?"

Tim came walking into the kitchen,the fear evident on his face."Abby,I would have told you sooner,but then that confusion happened between us. I haven't even told my family yet,it isn't an easy thing to explain to others."

"Am I the first one to know?"

Gibbs sat down at the kitchen table,"Yes Abby,and it is safer if no one else knew."

Abby saw the fear in both men's eyes."Are you happy?", she looked at Tim.

"Yes,Abbs,more than ever."

Abby took a few seconds and then looked at both men. They deserved both to be happy. "I won't tell any one. I'm really happy for you." She stood up and wrapped first Gibbs and the Tim in a bear hug.

* * *

>She smiled evilly,"Come sit and tell me all the nasty details." She was rewarded when both men blushed guiltily.<p><p>

Abby's music was ear-deafening ,she was bouncing happily around in her lab. She has made up with both her best friends and the world felt right once again. Tony slipped into the lab and watched the happy Goth ,he was glad that she had her normal spark back. She turned around and her eyes fell on him,she cried out exuberantly,"Tony!" Tony was wrapped in a big bear hug.

"I take it you made up with Gibbs and set McGee free?"

"Yeah,Tony,my senses left me for awhile,but I'm back to normal again. I apologised to Gibbs and Timmy at Gibbs's house this morning."

"That's great Abby."

As Tony walked out of the lab,he suddenly wondered,what did McGee do at the Boss's house so early? He started to think of the behaviour of his other two team-mates lately,there was a closeness between Gibbs and Probie,that wasn't there before. It wasn't something that you could see at first glance,it was more subtle ,something felt different.

Tony walked back to the squad room,and after greeting his team-mates,he switched on his computer. He covertly first glance at Tim and then his Boss. Both men were busy working on their paperwork ,but he could swear there was a glow and a slight flush to Tim's face. Maybe Probie was coming down with a fever? He sighed and started to make plans on how to relieve the boredom in the squad room,it called for a paper ball fight or for some super glue action. If Gibbs could just turn his back for a moment.

Tim was still blushing when he thought about what happened that morning in the shower,his cock was still hard and aching from just the delicious memory. After Abby left, Gibbs and Tim took a shower to get ready for work. Gibbs washed him thoroughly in the shower,taking painfully care to make sure his cock and balls was cleaned thoroughly,even a soapy finger was slipped into his tight hole.

_The warm water was raining down on his overheated body,every drop that strike his cock a painful torture. His need was so overpowering that he was panting breathlessly,he wanted to grab his cock to prevent himself giving into the release,that was screaming in his mind. When his Master's rough hands took the razor and squatted down between his legs,he whimpered,the slow movement over his groin with the razor set every nerve on an edge. His usual logically and ordered mind,could only concentrate on his warm and tingling groin._

_He could feel the soft ,warm breaths of his Master,ghosting on his over-sensitised cock. It was pure bliss,but pure torture at the same time."Don't you dare come,Boy!",his Master reminded him __harshly._

_His mind was struggling to form words,"W..won't Master."_

"_It is going to be so good when I fuck you hard and long tomorrow night,I'm going to make you beg for it."_

"_Pleeaase,Master."_

"_I'm going to ride you hard and stretch that tight hole of yours wide!"_

_Tim could only whimper incoherently._

"_Only if you please me,will you get to come!"_

_A tight hand wrapped around his cock,painfully."Look at me! Who does this belong to?"_

"_You Master,only to you!"_

"_And when do you touch yourself?"_

"_Only if you order it Master!"_

"_Don't you ever forget that,Boy!"_

Tim was shifting uncomfortably in his chair,once again his boxers was wet with pre-cum. The wait until tomorrow was going to kill him. He was reduced to a horny animal in heat,most of his thoughts only directed on his cock,he had to get a grip,for God's sake he was a logical,intelligent man. Gibbs smirked to himself ,he was really driving his poor,horny sub insane. He knew keeping Tim on an edge for so long would make his release when he came,so much more mind-blowing. Seeing the usually calm and organized man give into his baser instincts was such a turn-on.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs was surprised when Henry ,down at security, phoned him and told him he had a visitor,a nervous and angry Sarah was waiting for him. He led her out of the building and found a bench near the water to sit,she pulled her elbow repulsed away when he tried to help her sit down. Gibbs didn't have the patients for this,"Okay Sarah, say what you want to say!"

Sarah struggled to control her emotions,she took a few calming breaths and then started,"It's your fault,you influenced my brother,Tim isn't gay! You turned him into a pervert,put his soul in jeopardy. Do you know what this going to do to my parents,I can't bear to look at my own brother,you both repulse me!"

Gibbs felt every word fell as a cruel whiplash on his heart,his hurt soon turned into anger,"You like to judge other people,just like in your blog about those cheerleaders,who gave you the right? I love your brother,loving someone else can never be a sin! You don't have to approve of your brother's choices in life,but to reject him for being happy in love,is just cruel ,Sarah! Tim is a decent ,kind hearted human-being,who was prepared to offer up, everything he worked so hard for ,just to protect you,to clear your name."

Sarah sobbed heart-brokenly, she felt so selfish for judging Tim so harshly,but she couldn't condone something that she was taught ,was an abomination against God. "Please tell my brother I don't want to see him again,I won't tell my parents what happened."

Gibbs didn't know what to say,how to change her mind,he knew it was going to be hard on Tim.

"Maybe your parents won't take it as hard as you think, they love Tim and the unconditional love of a parent can sometimes stretch very far."

Sarah got up and started to walk away,she stopped and hesitantly turned back,"If you love him,please take care of him." She hurried away before he could even form a reply. Gibbs sat there looking at the water,trying to let the gentle lapping water,calm down his emotional turmoil. He suddenly missed his own father,and pressed the number on his phone.

"Jackson speaking."

"Hi,Dad, it's me."

"Leroy is everything okay?",a worried voice answered back on the other end.

"No Dad! Everything is more than okay here,I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Leroy you are still scaring me!"

"Dad I found someone..."

"Is it serious? Are you getting married again?"

"It's not as simple as that Dad."

"Leroy why don't you just tell me what is on your mind?"

"Dad I'm in love with another man."

"So?"

"You don't mind?"

"As long as you are happy son I don't mind. When do I get to meet your new partner?"

"Soon ,Dad,I promise soon,but you already met him,it's Timothy McGee."

"I like the boy,Leroy,but you still have to bring him for a visit and send me some pictures of you two together,I want to show them to my friends."

"I promise,love you Dad,have to go."

"Thank you for phoning,I love you too Son."

Gibbs felt better and more focused,he went back to the squad room. He just hoped that he and Tim could have some peace and quiet to enjoy their new-found love and to explore each other. Now,the exploring part,put his smile just right back,he was looking forward to exploring his lover.

* * *

><p><p>

The area around Tony's desk in the bullpen was in total chaos. Tony,Tim and Ziva had a memorable paper-ball fight and disrupted the whole bullpen,Ziva was currently using her dreaded paper-clip collection to pelt Tony,Tim was cleaning up the mess that Tony made when a paper-ball fell in his coffee cup and spilled the liquid on his keyboard. Gibbs took the scene in from the comer of the bullpen,usually it would irritate him,but seeing his lover and the rest of the team so playful brought a smile to his face.

He hid his smile and walked slowly up to Tony,who was sitting with his feet on his desk,taunting Ziva.* Thwack* "Thank you ,Boss.",Tony was rubbing the back of his head,silently feeling proud that Gibbs only slapped him.

* * *

><p><p>

After work,Gibbs stopped at the grocery store and filled up on their food stock,he then picked up their dry cleaning,he also went to the hardware shop and brought a lock for his front door. He never needed to lock his front door,but now he had something to protect,he couldn't take the chance that someone would walk in on him and Tim again.

When he returned home he found the house empty,Tim left a note on the refrigerator "Taking Jethro for a run,will be back soon." Gibbs packed everything away and started to install the new lock on his front door. Tim returned,looking sad when he saw the new lock,"I just wish we didn't have to hide from everyone."

Gibbs pulled Tim into his arms and gave him a long,passionate kiss,he broke away and flipped the bolt on the door."We have some unfinished business I believe!" Tim started to strip and then stood naked ,leaning against the wall waiting for his punishment. Gibbs ran his eyes over Tim's naked body,he couldn't get enough of his lover,just looking at his naked body,made his cock hard.

The cock ring slid over his cock and Tim waited in anticipation for the first slap on his ass. He was surprised to hear the cap, of the tube of lube they use, opening A slick finger entered his hungry hole,starting to stretch him,with enticing strokes,Tim groaned instinctively and pushed his buttock further back wards. He created an erotic picture with his legs spread wide and his butt high in the air.

Tim felt his cock hardening even further, his Master slipped a second finger in and started thrust into his aching hole,he started to fuck himself on the fingers that impaled him. A hard slap fell on his butt,"Stop that,don't make any more movements !"

Tim felt frustrated,how can he not move,when those rough ,calloused fingers fucked his ass so deliciously? A third finger joined the first two and now they thrust deeper hitting his prostate now and again. Tim felt the electric pulses running through his groin,every time his sweet button was hit,he moaned and his hips couldn't stay still,he thrust backwards for more. A loud voice said commanding,"Stand still!",a painful slap fell on his butt. "Oh,God,Master!"

His cock was straining ,the ring pinching painfully. The hard thrusting in his ass kept on,driving him insane,he needed to move,he needed to come,he would do anything for relief. Gibbs pulled back and then slipped a big plug into his sub's hole. The red,tight ring of muscles stretched wide,made his cock twitch,it was so beautiful. Tim was stretched widely,the fullness in his tight channel driving his burning desire higher. A teasing voice whispered in his ear,"Got to keep that hole ready,for the hard and long use,I'm going to give it tomorrow night." Tim gulped,thinking he wasn't going to survive till tomorrow.

"Now I'm going to give you five more slaps for moving,when I told you to stand still!"

Slap..slap...slap. Hard ,burning slaps fell on Tim's butt making him cry out,he was hugging the wall in front of him desperately. Tears escaped his pinched eyelids,the last slaps ended in a crescendo of fire. He was breathing fast when the last slaps fell,his ass was warm and glowing,he cock was pulsing,every slap registered as a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tim felt owned and loved,his master held him comforting him,with soothing strokes.

Once again they prepared dinner together,Gibbs struggling not to touch Tim's warm and inviting buttocks,he knew if he gripped that tight round cheeks in his hands,he would rip out the plug and shove his cock deep into Tim's ass and ride him hard until,they both were sweating heaps on the ground. He kept his hands to himself by chopping the vegetables for their salad. Tim' abstinence was driving him crazy,but he had to stay in control like a good master.

Tim wasn't oblivious to his master's predicament and although he never had much experience, he used his body to flirt with his lover. When he needed to bend downwards,he pushed his butt out as far as he could,dropping the dish cloth twice on the floor,so that he had opportunity to show off his red,glowing butt. He brushed his hard cock against his lover,per accident every opportunity he got. He used his tongue inventively while he licked a spoon clean that he used to stir the pasta sauce he was making.

Gibbs found his eyes fixed on Tim's agile tongue licking the spoon that he used to stir the sauce he was making,it brought back memories of the previous night's use on his cock. His cock was straining sympathetically in his pants. Maybe he shouldn't stand so near to his lover,he could smell Tim's musky,clean sent. He caught himself sniffing the air appreciatively. Gibbs felt overheated,he wanted to get rid of his clothes,but his strict resolve kept him in control. Maybe Tim wasn't as innocent as he gave him credit for?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n Sorry there isn't much to this chapter,except mindless sex. I promise to write something deeper tomorrow.**

Friday evening Tim matched his Boss's driving skills,they arrived at his home on the same time. It was a long day at the office and Tim,wearing his master's used underwear couldn't wait to get home,his sexual anticipation driving him nuts the whole day. He was never going to do anything wrong ever again ,that will cause him to wait so long for sexual release ,he would be the best sub his master could ever wish for.

Gibbs had to admit that he also couldn't wait to get home,Tim's abstinence,due to punishment drove him crazy. As soon as Tim stepped into the house he was grabbed by his shirt and pushed against the wall,his master then started to kiss him senselessly. The heated kiss scorched his lips and every nip on his bottom lip was reflected to his cock. Tim was pressed against the wall,held up only by his master's strong hands,he was a boneless heap of need and desire.

Tim's pants and underwear was pulled downward harshly, pooling on his feet,and then his master fell on his knees in front of him. Gibbs had to be careful,not to be poked in the eye by his sub's diamond ,hard cock. He cradled Tim's hard,aching balls in his hands and lovingly rubbed them together. Tim was mindless, emitting only guttural noises. The first sweep of his master's warm,wet tongue on his needy cock almost drove him over the edge.

Gibbs was so turned on by his desperate sub,he wanted to give Tim fast relief ,so that the edge was taken off and they could proceed at a more leisurely pace. He took the base of Tim's cock in his hand and started to lick the drops of pre-cum from the sensitive slid in the head of Tim's cock. The taste of Tim ,drove his own desire a notch higher. He sucked Tim's cock into his mouth and started to suck Tim. His velvet tongue sweeping hard against the sensitive vein on the underside of Tim's cock.

Tim was trying to grab onto the slippery wall behind him,the usually articulate man was making animal grunting sounds,"Rrrrrghhh!" He was panting so hard, that his lungs felt bruised against his ribs.

Gibbs slid one finger into his mouth and when it was thoroughly wet he slipped it between Tim's spread legs and impaled his sensitive hole. Tim couldn't hold on and came with an explosive scream,"Giiiiibbss!" His hot cream filling his master's hungry mouth,spurt after spurt. Tim started to slide down the wall,his knees not able to hold him up any more. Both men huddled on the floor.

"God ,Tim,you better behave from now on,I won't be denied this long ever again!" He then captured Tim's lips again and Tim could taste himself on his master's tongue.

* * *

><p><p>

Tim was sure he overloaded his hard drive,his mind took time to recover from the overwhelming cathartic release. He came to his senses in the hot spray of the shower,his master was washing him lovingly.

"Turn around and lean against the wall,spread your legs wide and push out your butt!" Tim did as he was told as fast as possible,he leaned against the slippery shower wall,presenting his ass to his master. Tim felt the feather-soft,warm breath of his master on his crack,he had to suppress a sob. A velvety,warm tongue slipped out and swiped across his rosebud. Tim let out a glass shattering scream,it was the last thing he expected. He turned around halfway and pressed his master's head away,"No,it's...!"

Gibbs got up irritated,"Don't ever push me away,Boy!"

Tim looked mortified,he was ashamed of his behaviour and quickly started to explain, blushing bright red,"Hmm, Sir...I'm dirty there,the smell..?"

Gibbs almost burst out laughing,his innocent sub wasn't used to rimming,"Tim,I own your body,your natural taste cannot repulse me."

Gibbs led an ashamed,guilty looking sub out of the shower,after they dried,Gibbs led him to the bedroom."Get on the bed on your hands and knees!" Gibbs slipped a heap of pillows under Tim's groin and pushed him down on it.

Tim listened to the movements of his master in the bedroom,first a blindfold was slipped over his eyes and then his hands were cuffed to the headboard. "Spread your legs wide!"

Tim did as he was told and as soon as he spread his legs,his legs were cuffed widely to the bottom of the bed. Tim was lying helpless,with his butt lifted and his genitals exposed. Tim was anxious when he heard his master leave the room,he pulled against the restraints and couldn't move more than a few inches. He was disappointed in himself, after only a hour, since they arrived home and he disobeyed his master already.

It wasn't long before his masted returned and Tim's ears were pitched to hear what his master was doing. He felt the bed dip and his master sat down on the edge. A rough hand started to caress his buttocks lovingly,stoking the fire in his groin and inflating his cock.

"I'm going to warm up this beautiful ass of yours!"

The firsts slaps were hardly more than a pat,but gradually the intensity increased. Tim's ass turned a dark,rosy colour,eliciting small moans of pain and pleasure from his mouth. Tim's whole concentration was directed on his burning ass,the slaps falling more brisk and harder. He tried to wiggle away from the punishing hand but ,he was pinned helplessly to the bed. His but was red hot and burning and if there was enough leeway in his bonds he would have desperately grinded his hard cock into the bed beneath him. The last few slaps fell on the sensitive upper thighs and Tim started to sob,the sensations too overbearing.

A soothing warm hand rubbed over his heated ass,making Tim moan in pleasure,a warm tongue licked over his rosy butt and Tim started to quiver,almost loosing his load."Don't you dare come,Boy!"

"Yes,Master!"

Gibbs tied a wide leather strap around Tim's hard balls,spreading and pulling them away from his body,making it harder for him to come. Tim whimpered and then the warm velvet tongue was once again tracing patterns on his glowing butt. Tim was lost in the delicious sensation and gave a yelp when the warm tongue was replaced by a ice cold cube. His skin broke out in goosebumps and the cold rivulets of water sliding down his body was ticklish and arousing.

A gasp was uttered by Tim when the ice cube was pressed and held against his sensitive rosebud. The freezing cold almost turning into pain before it was taken away. Tim cried out and pulled hard against his restraints when a warm tongue circled around his cold hole. Gibbs held him still and started to tease him with his warm tongue. The foreign sensation was driving Tim out of his mind,"Please,Sir! Please...please!"

The warm tongue breached Tim's sensitive,tight hole and started to thrust into him. Tim was now screaming,writhing on the bed,he didn't know if he wanted the sensation to continue or to stop. His large ,stiff cock was pulsing with need,his balls and groin tingling. Tears started to slip down his cheeks all control left his body and he gave over to his master.

Gibbs couldn't wait any longer,his cock was straining and dripping wet,he needed to take Tim,he wanted to come deep in his subs tight,warm channel. He lined up his cock with Tim's body and slowly eased his lubricated cock in to Tim. The warm,tight heat hugged his cock almost painfully,he waited for Tim to adjust to the fullness and then started to thrust into his subs body. Gibbs rode Tim hard,striking his prostate with every thrust,his hands tight on Tim's hips,pressing him into the bed.

Gibbs felt his orgasm nearing and reach down and grabbed Tim's cock,pushing Tim's cock with every thrust into his thigh fist.

"Come for me Tim,let it go!"

"God,Master!",Tim spurted into his masters hand sobbing with his release,contracting,spasmodically around his master's cock. Gibbs came deep in his subs ass,his pulsing cock spurting warm,semen into Tim's channel,"Timmy!"

Both men lay in a sweaty,heaving heap on the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning they both woke up early,driven out of bed by their growling stomachs,the previous night kept them too busy to think about food. Tim was a little bit sore,but it was good,it reminded him of the previous night's mind-blowing sex. Thinking of the previous night,turned his cheeks into a rosy hue,the noises he let out was something to be ashamed of and then where his Master put his tongue was plain sinful. Gibbs smirked he knew his sub was still feeling shy about the rimming he gave him the previous night. Both of them dressed in a hurry and without even taking the time to look at whose clothes they put on.

* * *

>Breakfast was quiet as both men directed their attention on filling their protesting stomachs. Tim stole the last piece of pancake from Gibbs's plate and was running through the living room avoiding his lover's nimble fingers,Gibbs could tickle him merciless,he caught up with him pushing him down on the couch. Gibbs pulled up Tim's shirt and started to tickle him under his arms,Tim was laughing hard and squealing like a little piglet.<p><p>

Tony got up Saturday morning feeling bored,he tried phoning some of his friends to get together for a game of basketball, but no-one was available. He turned up at his Boss's house with the idea of helping with his boat,admitting to himself that he felt lonely. He opened the front door to Gibbs's house and step in without knocking as he did a hundred times before. Tim and Gibbs forgot to lock the door the previous evening in their hurry to get to each other.

Tony followed the noise and laughter into the living room,he was stunned to see Gibbs pinning Tim down on the couch and tickling him mercilessly. Gibbs saw him first and got up from Tim,"Morning DiNozzo!"

Tony's stunned mind was having trouble processing the scene he had witness,since when was Probie and the Boss so friendly with each other,why were they wearing each others t-shirts,the Boss didn't own a MIT t-shirt and Tim was never a marine. Then it struck him with a sledge hammer,they were intimate with each other,something hinky was going on between the men in front of him. The shock was soon followed by ferocious anger,if his Boss was bi-sexual,why didn't he first choose him,Tony was his senior agent and was for years secretly in love with his boss. He couldn't be angry at the man that he loved, so his fierce anger turned to Tim, his Probie,the man that he trained and led to become a decent agent betrayed him,by steeling the one thing that was the most important to him.

"Morning Boss,is this a bad time to visit ?"

"No,but you could knock once in a while."

Tony blushed with anger,already he wasn't welcome in his boss's house,"Sorry,I will see you at work."

Tim could see the hurt and pain in Tony's eyes and felt sorry for his partner,he knew that Tony and his father weren't close and that Gibbs was the nearest thing Tony had to a father and that the team was his family."Wait Tony,come to the kitchen and have some coffee."

It was three tense men who sat at the kitchen table. Tony was the first to speak,"So ,I take it you two are together?"

Gibbs answered first,seeing the embarrassment in Tim's eyes,"Yes ,is that going to be a problem,Tony?"

Tony wanted to scream angrily, yes...yes,because I saw you first,but said instead,"What about rule 12?"

Gibbs sighed,"The rules is only guidelines and this happened as a surprise."

Tony asked hopeful,"So this is just a one-night stand?"

Gibbs felt like slapping Tony ,but this wasn't the time and place,"No,DiNozzo,this is far more serious for us."

Tim couldn't help noticing that Tony avoided the question,"Tony this happened so fast,will you be able to accept it?"

Tony was pushed into a corner,he couldn't show his real feelings or he would loose Gibbs,with a heroic effort,he clamped his real emotions down and smiled,"No,no problem. But it will take time to get used to. I have to go,I will see you guys on Monday."

Tony left the kitchen quickly,his coffee untouched,Tim caught up with him at the front door,"Tony you don't have to go!"

Tony pulled away from the hand Tim put on his shoulder roughly and said in an icy voice,all his hurt and pent-up anger showing through,"You whore,you look all innocent,but the first chance you get ,you let the boss fuck you. It probably is the only way you will get to stay on the team,are you trying to sleep your way up to senior agent,to take my place,to take everything I worked and hope for?"

Tim was trying to keep the hurt from his eyes,"Tony,I can never take your place!"

Tony smirked sarcastically,"Yeah and you better believe it,the boss will soon get tired of you and when he sees what a mistake he made,with a little boy like you,he will turn to a mature man like me."

Tony left and climbed in his car,leaving a distressed Tim standing in the open door. Tim knew that the hateful things Tony said,was only because he was hurt,but some of them was hard to shake. What did he have to offer Gibbs? Will he get tired of me soon and move on? Tim remembered how he pushed his Master away last night in the shower,Tony would never do that,he was an experienced lover and probably knew lots of methods on how to please Gibbs sexually. Would others think he slept with the Boss to protect his position in the team?

* * *

>All the emotions and thoughts echoed in Tim's head and big silent tears slipped down his cheeks,he had to get away. Tim grabbed his car keys and closed the door behind him, he needed time and space to think.<p><p>

Gibbs heard the front door close and waited for Tim to return to the kitchen,he already made a few plans on how to get his sub to show that beautiful innocent blush of his. After a few minutes he knew something was wrong and started to look for Tim,but found the house ominously empty. His heart started to bounce in panic when he found that Tim's car was gone. He rushed inside and grabbed his cellphone,he dialled only to hear Tim's phone ringing on the coffee table where he left it.

Gibbs sat down on his couch,his desolate mind too numb to process what happened. Tim left him and took all the colour and light with him,leaving Gibbs alone in his dark ,lonely house. Maybe Tim left because he pushed his sub to hard? Maybe Tim realized he could do better and was too shy to tell him,but then he remembered how Tim's eyes was filled with love and admiration when they woke up. The sun raised in his mind,when he remembered the shy way Tim told him last night he loved him,before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

>Something drove Tim away and he realized Tony had something to do with it. He dialled Tony,but his call went to voicemail. Gibbs was getting desperate and decided to phone Abby, she would know how to find Tim's car,he had a GPS in his car to protect it from theft. After he talked to Abby,he got dressed and set off for Tony's apartment,he knew Tony was the catalyst for Tim's disappearance.<p><p>

It was only 10:00,when Tony walked into the bar,near the Navy Yard that he frequented regularly. He was betrayed not only by his boss,but also by the man he looked upon as his little brother,he deserved to get drunk. Tony ignored his Boss's call for the first time in his life,he should have known that Tim would run to the Boss and tell him Tony hurt his tender feelings. What did the Boss see in Tim? He couldn't think what they had in common and how did they both keep their relationship a secret from Tony. He thought hopefully that maybe his Boss kept it a secret because his feelings wasn't too serious for their Probie,but knew it was wishful thinking,he saw the hunger in his boss's eyes when he looked at Tim. Tony knew the Death Bell was knelling for his time at NCIS,soon he would have to find a new job. He was going to have to start all over again,but he didn't know if he could survive losing his family once again.

* * *

>He drank one drink after another,not caring what happened,he just wanted to numb the searing pain in his heart. Once again he was rejected,maybe his father and all those other people was right, he wasn't good enough to be loved,he didn't deserve to be happy.<p><p>

Tim usually was a very safe driver,but today his mind was pre-occupied by all the confusing thoughts he felt. He didn't notice the small child running into the busy road,chasing his dog,he only had time to swerve out of the way,missing the child narrowly. His last thought before he struck the big tree next to the road was,that at least he didn't hit the child.


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs found Tony already on his way to getting really drunk,he had to suppress the anger that he felt,he knew Tony said something to hurt Tim and that's what drove him away. He sat down next to Tony,"Is this seat taken?"

Tony looked up abruptly,"Are you here to beat the shit out of me?"

Gibbs saw the raw emotions in Tony's eyes,the hurt and rejection in those hazel eyes,broke his heart,"No,Tony. Why didn't you tell us that you were hurt by seeing us together?"

Tony couldn't suppress his anger and sarcastically spat out,"He told you what I said and now you are fighting his battles for him,are you always going to protect him,coddle him!"

Gibbs was fast losing the battle of containing his anger,but he owed his senior agent more than that and the hurt in Tony's eyes were so tangible,"Don't test my patience,what did you say to him?"

It was Tony's surprise that his boss didn't know what he said already, that he answered honestly,"I called him a whore and asked him ,if he was trying to sleep his way to senior agent!" Tony was waiting for the fist to be planted in his face,but it didn't happen.

Gibbs balled his fist,feeling the rage rising in his mind,he hit the table in front of him ,with a resounding hard whack."God help me,Tony,if you drove him away,I will kill you!"

The bar was silent, watching anxiously to see what was going to happen. The rage in Gibbs's cold blue eyes ,kept even the bravest employee of reprimanding him."Why Tony,why I thought you were friends,I thought I was your friend?"

Tony didn't answer he just kept on sipping his drink,if his Boss couldn't see why he did it ,he wasn't going to tell him.

"Tony,look at me,tell me why you had to hurt Tim?"

Tony looked at him,tears in his eyes threatening to fall,"It's all very,"Broke-back Mountain", Boss."

It took Gibbs a while to decipher the movie reference and then it hit him in his solar plexus,knocking the wind out of him."Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"To be honest no Tony,I'm in love with Tim,it even surprised me,I am the one who seduced him?"

The pain was still in Tony's eyes,"Why not me? What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you,I value you as a friend and partner greatly,I just don't feel that way about you. You would make any person you fell in love with very happy."

Tony gave an unbelieving snort,"You are just saying that,I'm all used up and never had anything to give anyone."

Whack. Gibbs had to slap Tony,he had to nip the self-doubt in the nip,"Tony you know its not true!"

Tony gave a small smile,asking nervously,"Do I still have a place on the team?"

"Tony,no one can ever fill your position as my friend and senior agent. Nothing is going to change in the team dynamics,because I and Tim have a relationship."

"You better not break Probie's heart or you will have to answer to me!"

Gibbs smiled relieved,at least Tony's ruffled feathers were smoothed,now he had to find Tim. His phone started to ring,"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I found him,he is on the road,I will send you the co-ordinates. Please find him and bring him home!"

* * *

>"Thank you Abby!" Tony's ears perked up,he had to ask what happened.,"What happened to Probie, Boss?"<p><p>

They arrived at the scene to see a pale and bloody Tim,being loaded into the ambulance. Gibbs sprang out of his car and ran to the nearest EMT,asking what happened,he tried to reach Tim,but he was already on the way to the hospital. Tony was standing next to the car,his shock and remorse turned him sober instantly,"Boss,oh my God,I'm so sorry!"

Gibbs was shivering with fear,he couldn't lose Tim,his life would return to being empty and worthless. Tim had to live. "Its okay Tony,let us go and see how badly he was hurt. Phone Abby and Ducky tell them to meet us at the hospital." Tony was praying all the way to the hospital,begging feverishly to get a chance to apologise to his friend and if Tim was really hurt bad,that Gibbs would grant him a merciful death. The agony and fear he saw on his Boss's face,was enough to make him realise that his boss cared deeply for Tim.

They rushed into the hospital,waiting frantically at the front desk for someone to help them. The nurse quickly answered their questions and directed them to the waiting room,there was no news on Tim's condition,they were still doing their assessment and tests.

Gibbs couldn't sit down,his restless pacing in the waiting room was reminiscent of a caged wild animal at the zoo. Tony huddled guiltily on a hard plastic chair,waiting for his boss to start berating him,but his boss was caught up in his own worst nightmare. Abby stormed into the room,her pigtails flapping wildly,"Gibbs,Gibbs,Gibbs, how is Timmy?" She flung herself into his arms.

"Abigail you have to calm down!",Ducky tried to reassure her. Ducky put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder,"Any word yet,Jethro?"

"No the nurse said they are still assessing his condition,but could you go and check,Duck?",Gibbs's eyes was pleading,full of desperation and fear.

"Of course,my friend." The room was once again filled with silence, except now and again Abby sniffed.

* * *

>Tony needed someone to talk to,to confess his sins and Abby was the best candidate,"Abby,lets go and find some coffee."<p><p>

Ducky returned after a short while,although it seemed like hours had past in the waiting room,for its occupants. Every member of the team was present by now and they crowded around him ,"His condition isn't good ,they took him for a brain scan and determined that he has intra-cranial bleeding,the elevated pressure in his brain could cause brain damage,they are waiting for Sarah to come and sign consent to take him to theatre,they want to do a craniotomy."

"Duck,what does that mean in layman's terms?",Gibbs asked anxiously.

"The bleeding and swelling in his brain is causing his brain to press against his skull,this causes brain damage,they are going to bore a hole in his head to drain some of the blood,to decrease the pressure in his head."

Ziva was struggling to understand how bad the condition of her partner was,"Ducky,is he going to be okay afterwards?"

"Ziva,I can't say, everything is now in the hands of God,his condition is very serious."

Tony's mind was screaming in guilt,if Tim died or had any lasting harm,it would be his fault,"Was that the only injury,Ducky?"

"No,Anthony,he has a few cracked ribs,bruises and lacerations,but his head injury is the worst."

"Can I see him,Duck?",Gibbs asked hopeful,he had to order Tim not to die.

"It won't be of any use,Jethro,he is heavily sedated."

"Ducky,I have to see him!"

* * *

><p><p>

Gibbs was terrified,he held his lover's cold,lifeless hand in his own,"Tim,you have to live,you have to come back to me,you don't have permission to die!"

Sarah and the doctor entered the room behind him,she was immediately angry,she didn't want to see the man who turned her brother into a homosexual. She was always unable to control her temper and lashed out at the man,who took her brother away from her,"Dr. Bates I don't want him here,I want you to only allow family to see my brother or to receive information about my brother's condition!"

"Please ,Sarah?",Gibbs wasn't beyond pleading to be near the man who was in possession of his heart.

"No,I don't want you near him,can't you see this is God's way of punishing you two!"

Dr. Bates spoke up,"I need you both to leave now,we have to prepare Tim for theatre,Sarah,I will make a note on his file of your request."


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs approached Sarah in the waiting room once again,"Sarah,I know you don't condone my relationship with your brother,but you have to realise that I love him."

She started to sob,"Please just stay away from me,my parents will arrive soon and I'm sure they will agree with my decision."

He tried one more time,losing all his self-respect,"Please ,Sarah?"

"I SAID JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!",she jumped up and almost knocked Tony down storming out of the room.

Ducky rushed to intervene,"I think we all need to get out of here and find a place we can talk."

The team left the hospital and found a table in a nearby coffee-shop where they could talk in private. Ducky was the first one to break the silence,"Jethro,what happened between you and Sarah?"

Gibbs was distracted,he left his heart in the hospital with his lover,"She doesn't like the fact that Tim and me are in love. She restricted Tim's visitors to only family."

Ziva was surprised,she never saw this one coming,"You mean you and Tim are in a relationship?"

Tony answered for his distracted boss,"Yes Ziva ,they are together."

Ducky was also surprised,but didn't show it,"Is this something that happened recently?"

Abby took it as her turn to answer,"Yes Ducky,they didn't have time to tell the team yet."

Jimmy was happy for his friends,"Congratulations,Agent Gibbs. I know this isn't the best time to say it but I hope you two are happy together."

They then discussed the reason why Sarah didn't want to allow the team to see her brother,they were shocked about the bigotry from his family. Ducky instructed everyone to go home and that he would go back to the hospital to go and reason with the McGees. Gibbs tried to protest but he was firmly pushed into the car by Tony,driving him home.

Ducky stepped into the waiting room,seeing a distressed Sarah,sitting between her parents,"Commander McGee could I have a word with you please?" Tim's father followed Ducky to a secluded corner in the waiting area.

"I am Dr. Mallard,I am the ME that work with your son at NCIS.",Ducky offered his hand to the neatly dressed man in front of him.

Tim's father ignored the outstretched hand,"Do you know about the relationship between my son and his boss?"

"Yes Sir,I only found out about it recently,but they do have my blessing."

Commander McGee looked if he could murder the man in front of him,"Well they don't have our blessing! I will make sure my son break it of as soon as he wakes up,I have never been so humiliated and disappointed in my life!"

Ducky tried to pacify the angry man in front of him,"I don't think Tim planned on it to happen."

"Well he did it any way,no son of mine is going to be a faggot,it is a sin in God's eye!"Tim's father turned away to leave.

Ducky tried to stop him,"Please Sir,the rest of the team care greatly about your son,would it be possible for us to visit your son when he is allowed to have visitors."

"No,I stand by my daughter's decision,it is in my son's best interest. If you would excuse me my family needs to pray for my son's recovery." Ducky left,there was nothing he could say any-more that would make a difference,it broke his heart to leave Tim behind alone in the hospital.

Ducky found the whole team together at Gibb's house in an effort to create a unified front,he was soon surrounded by everyone demanding if he had any news. A sombre atmosphere ensued after he explained what transpired at the hospital. Gibbs sat down on the couch desolate,he didn't even know if his lover survived the operation he went for,once again he was helpless to help those he loved.

* * *

><p><p>

After two days of endless waiting,Tim's family started to give up hope,his condition wasn't improving and he slowly slipped away. Tim's mother was the first one who started to question their decision,to prevent the team from seeing her son. She knew her son was dying and that he would have preferred that the team who was so dear to his heart,should be there. She spoke to her husband and her daughter,at first they didn't listen to reason,but at the end they relented. She phoned Dr. Mallard to tell him that it would be alright for the team to come and pay there last respects.

It was a sombre group that gathered in the waiting room,everyone agreed that Gibbs would be the first one to see Tim,although the McGees avoided him at all costs. Gibbs sat next to Tim's bed holding his hand tightly,telling him how loved he was and thanking him for the precious moments they could spend together. Tim's father watched the silent tears and sobs that shook the strong man's body in front of him,he listened to the honest and heartfelt words spoken to his son. Somewhere in his heart he knew that a love as strong as this could never be a sin and before he knew it he rested his hand comfortingly on the strong man's shoulder.

Gibbs sat there absorbing the support of the other man,he was too choked up to say anything. Both of them was elated when the green owlish eyes of the ill man before them opened,Tim's father called out,"Stay with us,Son, I'm going to call the doctor!"

Gibbs leaned forward pressing his lips against Tim's brow,"It is time you wake up,my Beautiful Boy!" Tim was too weak to move,the ventilator made it impossible for him to speak,but in his eyes you could see the love for his lover.

While the doctor was busy with Tim,Gibbs and his father returned to the waiting room,delivering the good news,there was an overall air of relief and optimism,the new bond between Gibbs and Tim's family didn't go amiss.

* * *

><p><p>

Two weeks later Gibbs and the team brought Tim home,their pampering driving him crazy. Tim felt relieved that their relationship was in the open now and that he and Tony talked about the painful words that was spoken between them. Tim forgave him instantly as he realised how hurt Tony was by the situation.

* * *

>That night Tim and Gibbs lay together in their shared bed ,making plans for the future,they had to agree that Fate conspired to keep them together,through everything that happened<p><p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I sort of wrote myself into a corner with the previous few chapters and thought to end it would be best,but the story doesn't feel finish or my dirty mind was looking for an excuse for more sex. Be warned explicit sexual acts to follow,everything consensual and safe.**

It was another two weeks later that Tim returned to work and although Gibbs didn't want to put his lover in harm's way again,he had to relent to Tim returning to the field. Their sexual relationship was falling into a monotonous routine,Gibbs didn't want to do anything to harm his lover and Tim hated being treated as fragile,was left wanting more.

Tim started to do obvious things to attract his lover's attention,to bring back the dominant man he fell in love with,but still Gibbs kept him wrapped up in cotton wool. Tim was starting to get desperate and he decided to start and flirt with Tony,at first doing small things,like bringing Tony a muffin or getting him a fresh cup of coffee and when he really got desperate he started to lean over Tony,touching his shoulder while he was playing a computer game in the office. Tim didn't have much experience with flirting,but his brilliant mind could improvise. Tony soon noticed his partners deliberate actions and confronted Tim. He confided in Tony that the spark in their relationship was dying and that he thought if he could make his lover jealous they would get back to their previous lust for each other.

What Tim didn't take into consideration was the possessive nature of his lover and when he gave Tony a warm hug one evening before they were supposed to go home,he learned precisely how possessive his lover was. The atmosphere in the car was thick and tense on the way home and when they stepped into their home,Gibbs barked,"STRIP!"

Tim hurried like an eager puppy to comply to his Master's order,feeling elated that he once again had his Master's full attention. He stood in the living room naked with his legs spread wide and his hands behind his neck,waiting in anticipation,his cock already half-mast. Gibbs went up-stairs and left him there and after a few minutes Tim started to feel vulnerable and the first butterflies of fear started to flutter around in his stomach,maybe he pushed his Master too far.

Gibbs knew what Tim was doing as soon as he started to flirt with Tony,but he was waiting patiently for his lover to tell him what he needed,but now he realised that he had to teach Tim the lesson the hard way. He knew that to take Tim out of his comfort zone he had to leave him alone for a while,Tim never handled it good when he was ignored,it brought out his insecurities. Gibbs had to admit to himself,that after he almost lost his lover,he overreacted by treating Tim if he was as fragile as a baby. His felt the well-known excitement awaken in his body,his dominant personality stepping to the fore-front.

After what felt like 30 minutes,Tim felt his body start to complain about the position he was standing in,he wanted to move,but the fear in the pit of his stomach kept him still. He almost cried in relief ,when he heard his Master coming down the stairs. A blindfold was slipped over his eyes and he could hear his Master chuckle in mirth as his cock twitched in anticipation from this simple act.

Gibbs slid his hands over his sub's body,inspecting his sub,showing him that his body was owned by his Master. Tim almost purred ,basking in the delicious attention from his Master,the small pinches on his hard nipples,eliciting contented moans from deep in his body. Both nipples was rolled and pinched until they were fully erect and then for the first time Tim felt the unfamiliar sensation of two nipple clamps that were clipped onto his tender nipples,the fierce little teeth biting painfully in to his sensitive nipples. Tim made small whimpers,by now his cock was hard,standing proudly erect.

The rough calloused hand found his cock and started to tease him,stroking slowly up and down,Tim gave up all pretence and started to moan,his cock was dripping wet with pre-cum and his tender nipples was on fire,a leather ring was slipped over his cock and balls preventing him from coming. Tim let out a frustrated groan.

Gibbs led his sub over to the wall ,positioning him with arms stretched out against the wall,legs spread wide and his butt lifted into the air. A cold ,slick finger made his way down Tim's crack,teasing his hole with little flicks,Tim pushed his hips back,a sharp slap fell on his butt,"Stand still,don't move an inch!"

A thick finger slipped in and started to prepare his hungry hole for an invasion,soon two fingers was massaging and stretching the tight ring of muscles,Tim was humming with pleasure,his nipples was screaming with pain,but it made the pleasure he felt so much more. He felt empty when the fingers retreated and was soon soothed by the thick rubber plug that pushed against his entrance,borrowing deep into his ass,Tim relished the stretched and full feeling,driving his need for release a notch higher. He was only a bundle of sensations,pleasure mixed with pain.

"Tell me why am I punishing you?",Gibbs asked sternly.

"Because I let Tony touch me?"

"No!",the first painful slap of the paddle fell on his butt,vibrating through the plug in his ass and sending shivers against his prostate,the feeling was pure torture. The slaps kept on falling,making Tim tremble,the warm need burning in his groin.

"Try again!"

Tim was gasping,his ass glowing,"Because my body belong to you!"

More slaps fell on his burning butt,the burn melting together with the fierce tugging on his tender nipples. The firm,"No!",made him start to sob. There was no other reason he could think of. He wanted to move out of the way ,away from the punishing paddle,but stood still,receiving every slap,he wanted to please his master. Every slap caused him to cry out in pain,his breath hitching in his chest,he needed this,desperately asked for it and then it struck him.

"Stop!Please stop Master,I know now!"

"Tell me why Boy?"

"I should have asked for it ,if I needed it!"

A warm hand started to rub his warm,glowing buttocks,"Yes,why didn't you?"

Tim was still sobbing softly,"I don't know?"

"Think about it!",the paddle started again on his butt,every slap,leaving a burning imprint. The pain was getting to much,Tim was almost ready to use his safe-word,he drifted in his subspace and the answer came to him,I didn't trust my Master.

"I know Master,I know now!"

The paddle was replaced with a soothing hand,"Why?"

"I didn't trust you to give me what I need,I'm so sorry master!",Tim sobbed.

"That is it,let it all out Tim!",Gibbs was rubbing soothing circles on his sub's back and glowing ass.

"Brace yourself,I'm going to remove the clamps!"

Tim shrieked when the blood flowed back into his tortured nipples,the intense pain increasing for a few seconds,before it faded away to a dull pain.

"I want you to stand here and think about it while I make dinner,but first I need some release."

"Do you want me to suck your cock Sir?",Tim asked hopeful.

"No,you don't deserve it!"Gibbs took his hard, leaking cock out of his pants and started to masturbate,making grunts of enjoyment.

Tim could hear the sound of his Master's hand sliding over his cock and with every grunt, he could feel his own cock pulsing with need in its painful confinement. He felt the warm spurts of cum striking his body and could smell the cum of his Master,the shout Gibbs let out made his body ache in need.

Tim was left standing against the wall,his body covered in cum and aching for release,the throbbing pain of his ass,focusing all his attention on his straining cock.

Gibbs took his time making diner,ignoring his poor needy sub,when he put the chicken in the oven to grill he returned to the living room,staring at his beautiful sub. "Damn you are so beautiful ,Tim,standing there with your glowing ass and your hole stretched so wide. My cock is getting hard again!"

Tim gave a small whimper of need,he could feel his master's eyes on his body,the sensation was so erotic. Gibbs stood behind his sub rubbing against his body with the rough material of his clothes,reminding his sub that he was naked and vulnerable. Tim gasped when he felt his Master's cock sliding down his crack,he panted in need,the plug was pulled out swiftly,making him buck in anticipation. He was swung around and pushed over the couch and before he could spread his legs they were kicked apart wide.

"I'm going to ride you hard,but I want you to keep still,if you move I will stop and you won't be allowed to come."

"Yes Master!"

Gibbs already took the edge of his own need and was going to tease his sub into submission, he entered Tim in one fluid thrust,pushing forward until he was fully embedded into the tight warm channel of his sub."God you feel so good Tim,so warm,so tight."

He kept still,Tim couldn't keep still he needed to move,but he was afraid if he moved his Master would stop,he started to plead,he needed more,"Please,Sir,please,I need more!"

Gibbs started a slow pace,driving Tim out of his mind,he slipped the cock ring of and warned his sub,"You only come when I give permission!"

"Yes,Sir!",Tim sobbed,it was pure torture not to move when his body instinctively wanted to thrust back onto the thick cock impaling him. Gibbs increased the pace riding his sub hard,his balls slapping against Tim's twinging ass. Tim was becoming quite vocal screaming his pleas and pleasure out,"YES,SIR! HARDER PLEASE SIR,PLEEEAASE!"

"PLEASE,PLEASE SIR,CAN I COME,I NEED TO COME,PLEASE MASTER!"

Gibbs was slamming into Tim,holding his hips in a tight grip,sure it would leave bruises,"Come,Tim,come!",he spurted hot cum pulse after pulse,deep into Tim's channel,sweat was running in small rivulets into his eyes.

Tim came with a resounding scream,"Maaassteerr!"

They lay together wet and exhausted on the couch,trying to catch their breath,their world felt right once again,both back in the roles they were born for.


	21. Chapter 21

Gibbs woke up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed,the sex he and Tim had the previous day relieved a lot of stress and he was happy that they rekindled the previous spark in their sex life. It was time to collar his sub and he was trying to think of a way to make it special for his lover,but try as he may he couldn't come up with an idea. He pondered on it while he watched his adorable lover sleeping,waiting for the alarm to go off and and announce the beginning of a new working day.

Tim woke up feeling the small aches in his body, that were signs that he had great sex the previous night,his nipples were still sensitive and when they rubbed against the bedding,sparks of lust raced through his body. He blushed thinking that he never knew that he had such a vigorous sexual appetite,but since he became Gibbs's lover,he spent a whole lot of time thinking about sex.

Gibbs watched as Tim woke up and saw the healthy blush on his lover's face,he knew Tim was thinking about the incredible sex they had the previous night. He brushed his rough finger's over his lover's nipples and was rewarded with a gasp,they were still red and tender,from the clamps that he applied the previous night."Every-time they rub against your shirt you will be thinking of what I can do to you."

Tim groaned,his over-eager cock already twitching in anticipation,he really was turning into a sex-crazed teenager,with only one thing on his mind,sex and more sex. He almost jumped out of his skin,when the rough fingers found his cock and started to stroke him at a leisurely pace,wetting his appetite for what was more to come,he was hoping more was to come,but with his teasing Master you never knew what to expect.

He was starting to pant,bucking his hips to push his cock eagerly into the hand that was teasing him,but the contact stayed soft and teasingly slow,driving him out of his mind. He wanted so much more,in fact needed so much more,his body screaming for release already and his Master hardly even touched him."You are really ,a little eager slut,my Beautiful Boy! Do you think you deserve to come,Boy?"

"Yes ,Sir!",it was followed by a pleading,"Please,Sir?"

The alarm chose that very inappropriate moment to announce that it was time to get up. Tim ignored it angrily,still focused on achieving his goal,he moaned miserably when the teasing hand was taken off his aching cock."Sorry,Timmy,its time to get up."

Gibbs smiled inwardly,it was so much fun to tease his sub and if he made his lover wait for release,the end was so much more explosive,he knew that it was one of the things that turned his sub on. He didn't always enjoy the wait himself as his sexual drive was just as demanding,he grinned evilly and once he got out of bed he snapped his fingers,waiting for his sub to comply.

Tim instantly fell on his knees in front of his master,waiting with his hands behind his back in anticipation. "I need release and I want you to use your mouth to pleasure me."

Tim started instantly licking his Master's hard,powerful cock,he licked it like one would lick a melting ice lolly on a hot summer's day,relishing the salty taste of his lover. He moved downwards sucking one of the hard, tight balls into his warm mouth,sucking firmly on it ,while looking up into his Master's eyes. Gibbs groaned in need,it was so hot and sexy looking into his subs eyes ,while he was worshipping your cock and balls,he wondered once again just when did his innocent sub turn into this eager wanton lover. Tim moved from one hard testes to another,paying both equal amounts of attention,his eyes never leaving his Master's.

Gibbs felt his hips thrust forward on their own account when his lover took his straining cock into his warm mouth,he let out several grunts and moans as his lover teased him by swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and stroking the sensitive vein ,running on the bottom-side of his cock . He couldn't wait any more and gripped his sub's head firmly and started to fuck his mouth earnestly,his pace frantic as his need for release increased,"Look at me,look at me!",he ordered harshly and then came down Tim's throat with one last hard shove,his cock spurted load after load down his eager sub's mouth,his lover's nose was buried in his pubic hair.

Tim kept on kneeling on the ground,watching his sweaty Master sitting back on the bed to catch his heaving breath,his own cock still hard and neglected,dripping pre-cum."Come time for shower!",his Master ordered,Tim knew he was going to have to wait for his release.

The day went by at a snail's pace,Tim often found himself focusing on sex,when his tender nipples brushed against the rough material of his shirt,his cock was still semi-hard ,hopeful that he would have some chance of release when they got home. Gibbs watched his sub's agony,smiling by himself,it was such a powerful feeling seeing his sub in such need and want. He knew that he owned the beautiful man sitting in front of him,it was a heady feeling knowing that Tim only belonged to him.

Tony could see the difference in his Probie,it was obvious that his partners rekindled the spark in their relationship. He was surprised that he felt happy for them both,after his own interest was turned down by their boss,but he had to admit they made each other happy and if the intense ,lingering looks they gave each other was evidence of their happiness,they were very happy indeed.. He couldn't help teasing his Probie and was rewarded when Tim blushed bright red after he said,"It looks as if you got lucky last night Probalicious?" Tony didn't mind any-more as his own thoughts were on a hot Goth and the naughty things they did in her coffin.


End file.
